If Things Were Different
by angelofjoy
Summary: Lily takes life and death in her own hands and goes to the one person she had always trusted, Severus Snape. Now with her death he is left to keep his promise and to raise a child on his own. There is Nothing Cannon about this story so please stop commenting about how off I am. I know It's not Cannon.
1. A Promise Kept

Chapter 1: A Promise Kept

Darkness had fallen outside in what seemed a great rush. To the people of the small village the darkness was no surprise. Things had been changing a lot. It was almost believed that a dark force had been changing the weather. Many people were used to taking refuge in the comfort and quiet of their homes to escape from whatever evil was brewing in the world, and whether you were muggle or magical you knew there was something very wrong and sinister afoot. Dark time had befallen everyone, but there really wasn't an explanation for those who did not know of the Dark Lord.

Severus Snape paced by the windows in his sitting room as the darkness increased; choking out the light. He could feel the Dementors on the wind, and shivered at the worrisome thought that popped into his mind. The mark on his arm throbbed and there was a whistling in his ears. He knew something was happening on both side of the battle. He had been privy to intelligence from bother side, but his heart was good and his mind was elsewhere on this night.

As the great battle was coming to its head, Snape was in hiding. He needed to stay away from both the good forces and the bad. Soon everyone would know what side he was on, and he worried about what the future held for him. If the good forces won, he would be hunted, killed, and made an example of, but if the dark forces won, he would suddenly have to act in a way that was against his better judgement. In both cases he was a Judas, and had sold a part of his soul.

Feeling guilt for the choices he had made, the promises that were bound to his soul, and the uncertainty of the future, Snape resumed his pacing; trying desperately to push thoughts behind the walls in his mind, and thinking of the time when everything changed.

A memory that he was trying to suppress kept coming to him. He felt young and inexperienced, and he began doubting his own powers, because no matter how hard he tried this memory crept back to him and tormented him. He did not regret what he had done, but he was afraid; more scared than he had ever been in all of his life, and he knew that things would not end well. There was darkness in his mind, in his memories and in the future to come.

He closed his eyes and concentrated very hard, trying to push the memory back, but it was burning into his mind as if someone else were controlling it. Something was very wrong and he could not let his mind wonder. He concentrated and built a wall but it crumbled every time.

OOOOOOOOOO

Suddenly there came a violent knocking on the door; startling Severus away from his journaling. His flat in London was in one of the less desirable areas and very seldom did he ever have visitors. Very few people knew where he was, or what he was doing, because he had been playing the double agent for a long time and no one could know it. He cautiously palmed his wand and walked slowly through corridor and into the vestibule. The knocking came again as he drew nearer to the door. Looking out his peep hole he recognized the witch on his door step, and pulling the door open angrily, he cast a spell that would cause a haze to appear around them. No one could know that she was there.

"Lily what on earth are you doing here?" he hissed as she pushed her way into the house, "you know it is too dangerous for you now."

"Where have you been Severus," Lily demanded as she planted her feet, spun around and looked him straight in the eyes, "I will not hear any more lies from you. Where have you been?"

"I have been here," Severus answered truthfully.

"Why?" She asked her eyes burning with rage.

"Because Dumbledore has asked me to keep my distance from you," Snape answered.

"Why?" She was trembling now.

"Because your whereabouts has to be kept a secret from Voldemort, that is why you have a secret keeper," Snape said watching her with immense pain in his heart, "I wouldn't have found you even if I wanted to."

"Do you trust him?" Lily asked he voice harsh and demanding.

"Black," Snape asked.

"No, Pettigrew," Lily answered.

"No," Snape said as he turned away, "but then again I don't trust much of James' judgement and I never have."

"I don't want to fight with you about James any more Severus," Lily said her voice softening.

"As long as you and I live and breath we will fight about James, and you know that Lily," Severus said as he leaned against the wall in the vestibule where they were still standing.

Thoughts of James Potter brought back horrible, humiliating memories, ideas and actions. He was a spoiled rotten man and terribly selfish, but Lily had chosen him, and Severus would never understand why.

"And you know that I will not be alive much longer," Lily whispered tears welling in her eyes. "So can't you at least forgive for my sake?"

"We have taken every precaution to protect you," Snape sighed, "but you keep breaking the rules. I half expected you to have Harry with you. I will not forgive James, not for the things that he has done to me, just as you will not forgive the dark things that I have done. I have tried to make amend, but you do not believe that it can be good."

"I never thought you could ever be evil," Lily sighed, "you just made poor decisions."

"They were decisions influence by jealousy and heartache," Snape confessed. "You knew I loved you, and that I love you still."

"I know you do, and that is why I have come. Hate me if you must, but I need to use your love to my advantage. You are my only hope, Severus. I hope that you love me enough to accept what I am going to ask you." Lily whispered, a blush rising in her face.

She had always loved Severus, but not in the same way that he loved her. She had chosen to pursue James Potter because he had asked her, and Severus Snape had always been too shy. Lily often wondered, when she realized the dark and nasty things that James could do, what life would have been like had she chosen Snape, had she acted on her first instinct and simply asked him instead. Would the child, she feared for, know the goodness that was in Severus's heart, or would he die because of who he was?

"You confuse me with your prattle, what do you want from me? You must know that if it has anything to do with James's child, the answer is no," Snape stated feeling the anxiety he had always felt when faced with a profession of his love. He did love her, and he always would, but she would not love him.

"I should have brought him, how could you say no with a baby in your presence?" Lily asked. "He would be safer with you. I don't like the way Peter looks at him."

"I don't trust that sniveling, sorry excuse for a wizard one bit, and everyone knows that," Snape said, "I would have rather have seen Black as the secret keeper, he would never betray James, it is his one good quality. They are two peas in a pod those two, so I don't understand why they have changed their minds."

"I don't either," Lily said as tears began to roll down her face, "and I know it is for nothing Severus. I am to die, it is written in the stars. Voldemort will find me and my son, his Death Eaters have already gone after the Longbottom's and look at what happened. I am going to die, but you already knew that," she added and shot him a vicious look.

Snape lowered his eyes to the ground, he had done what he shouldn't have done, and invaded Lily's mind, but she knew of his powers and she had taught herself how to block people out. It was a terrible misstep on his part, and he regretted it immediately.

"Did you just see everything you wanted to?" she hissed at him.

"Lily, I'm sorry," Snape said his voice sounding small and insignificant.

"Sorry about what, the invasion of my privacy or the questions I am about to ask you," Lily asked angrily.

"I can't help you anymore. Voldemort will be suspicious. I can't risk that," Snape said pleadingly.

"I don't want you to help me Severus, you can't help me anymore. I know I have to die, but you have to promise me you will take care of Harry. Protect him Severus, give him a home, raise him," she demanded.

"Lily I can't raise a child," Snape gasped.

"Promise me you will," Lily screamed, "you are the only one I trust in all this!"

"Lily no, I can't," Snape said throwing his hands up, "it's impossibly. He's not my child."

"The Potter's are dead, and my relatives are muggles and hate what we are. You are the only person that can possibly protect and raise my son. I would never trust anyone else," she sobbed, "please Severus, I am begging you," she pleaded and fell to her knees, grasping at the hems of his robes and weeping at his feet. "You could be his only hope, or you sentence a baby to death as well."

"Lily, I can't," Snape said once more, "you know Harry isn't going to survive either. No one can survive a curse from Voldemort."

Lily looked up at him. All of the life had left her face. It was as white as the marble floor tiles, "do you really believe my baby is going to die?" she asked nearly inaudibly, "that I will die in vain?"

"He's marked for death," Snape said as he sank to his knees and took her into his arms.

"My baby," she sobbed into his should, "you have to protect my baby." She said her tear stained green eyes looked up into his and they broke his heart all over again.

Severus sighed as her head fell and rested on his shoulder. Her entire body shook. She cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore, and even then she still continued to sake. Severus began to rocker her in his arms as they sat in the middle of the vestibule floor.

She was no longer the strong brilliant witch he had known and loved for so long. She was a frightened, young, mother with a child not a year old and a terrible truth that lived in her heart.

"If Harry should somehow survive, I will protect him," Severus said.

"Will you swear to it?" Lily asked weakly.

"Yes, you know I would do anything for you," He said and the promise was binding.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Severus you promised!" the words erupted like a shriek out of the darkness. He sat bolt upright in his chair and for a moment did not know where he was. It was dark, the street lamps were shining in through his sitting room window and the screaming voice of Lily Potter rang in his ears as his eyes tried to focus in the darkness that surrounded him.

Snape stood up and, shaken down to his bones, he tried to walk around to regain his balance and put himself into a calm, collected, frame of mind, but the scream was echoing and he knew something terrible had happened, and then he realized that something was wrong. He frantically rolled up his sleeve and the mark of the Dark Lord began to fade. It was still there, visible, but only just, and the feeling of it moving, calling, and killing was gone. What could it mean?

Snape rushed to his study window and looked out at the small village he had recently settled in. This village was quaint, quiet and was away from London; away from the hustle and bustle of the Death Eaters, and filled with Muggles that didn't suspect him of anything. To the villagers he was just a young man who kept to himself and was rarely seen outside of his little cottage. He knew he wouldn't stay there long, depending on how the battle ended, but as he looked out the window he realized the dark, sickening haze that had fallen over the village had lifted, and the stars and moon were shining brightly and happily in the night sky.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock at the door and Snape rushed to answer it. There, standing in dim light of the street lamp was Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, with a bundle in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked as he opened the door and stepped out into the chill of the night. "No one but Dumbledore knew where I was. How did you find me?"

"Dumbledore will be here soon, he'll explain everything. Here take this," Hagrid said as he sniffled and wiped at his eyes as he tried to hide the tears that rolled down his great cheeks, and the sorrow that was heard on his voice.

"What is this?" Snape asked but as the bundle was shoved into his arms he felt it move.

Snape jumped and tried to force the bundle back into Hagrid's arms; his heart had stopped beating at the feel of the little bundle moving. He, all of a sudden, understood Hagrid's sorrow. Pulling away the covering he heard the soft cry of a baby and recognized the eyes at once.

"I can't take him," He said pushing the child back to Hagrid.

"You have to, you promised," Hagrid said and turned into the shadowy street and left, disappearing between the cottages and into the clear, cool, night.

Snape stood for a moment with the baby in his arms before he turned and went into the house. He knew that the Potters had to be dead and that he would now have to raise the child of his arch enemy and the woman he had loved since he was a child, on his own. His whole world had changed in an instant and the dark persona he had created for himself would have to change. He had to raise this child and he would not be able to keep it a secret.


	2. Parenthood and the Potions Master

Chapter 2: Parenthood and the Potions Master.

Snape walked slowly through the little cottage, the bundle in his arms, wondering what he was to do. Lucky for him, the baby had not cried nor did it struggle against him, but instead Lily's eyes looked up at him from the mess of cloth that they had arrived in and the mess of dark black hair that framed the baby's face. Harry looked at him quizzically but did not make a sound; it was like he knew something but could not ask the questions. Snape didn't make a sound as he carried the bundle through the house, nervous and unsure of whether he was even holding the child correctly, but the baby seemed content in his arms and as long as it remained quiet Snape would as well.

Severus Snape was not uncomfortable around children. He had been teaching for several years at Hogwarts, but he was completely inexperienced with infants. He looked down into the face of the child, saw the injury that had been the result of a curse; the curse that Snape knew had killed both of Harry's parents, and Severus wondered if the child was in pain or if he was supposed to do anything to the large, already scabbed, cut on the child's forehead. Harry seemed content enough just to be carried about, but Snape knew that it would not last.

"I assume I should clean you up," Snape's husky voice startled both him and the child, as Harry blinked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Or perhaps you would rather stay in this dirty state." Snape added and the baby looked at him and cooed.

"I have no idea what that means." Snape sighed but was pulled from his thoughts and the issues at had by another knock at the door.

Still holding Harry the same way he had been dropped into his arms, Snape walked slowly through the house, caution in his mind, as he reached the door and looked through the peep hole into the empty street. He shrugged and turned away, but the knock came again. This time he opened the door slightly, and before he knew what was happening, a striped tabby cat bolted through the open door and into the hall of the little cottage. Snape closed the door again and sighed a sigh of relief as he turned to face the cat who was now a woman.

"Thank heavens Minerva, please take him," Snape stated pushing the bundle into Minerva McGonagall's arms.

"I'll take him for now, Severus, only because you seem uncomfortable, but know that I can't truly take him from you. You made an unbreakable vow with Lily Potter and now that she is dead, you are the sole guardian of this child." Minerva stated taking Harry in her arms and removing much of the dirty bits of cloth. "Did you not think to bathe the poor thing, Severus, he's filthy and bloody." She added as the baby squirmed against her.

"He doesn't seem to want to be bathed," Severus stated watching the older woman closely.

"You have to bathe him, whether he likes it or not," Minerva stated, "and I don't suggest using magic on him just yet. He's too little and will not understand, you are likely to frighten the poor dear. Come, I'll show you what to do." She added and walked through the little cottage and into the kitchen.

Minerva McGonagall was a wise, woman, not old but not young either. She had plenty of experience with children, albeit not her own, and as she moved through his cottage Snape payed close attention to everything that she did. Severus had long since looked at Minerva as an equal, but in his youth she was a bright, vibrant, professor of his and he was comfortable reverting back to his learning days as he watched Minerva work.

In the kitchen Minerva stripped Harry of the rest of his clothing and placed him gently in the kitchen sink. She supported his head with one hand and rolled up her sleeves with the other before turning on the water and watching as Harry began to splash away.

"Would you not prefer a tub?" Snape asked as he watched the naked baby in the kitchen sink.

"He's too small yet for the tub, Severus, you'll have to bath him like this for a little while yet." Minerva laughed. "Fetch me a wash cloth would you?" she added with a smile, "and perhaps some soap; something gentle."

"Define gentle," Snape stated as he came back from the hall and brought with him a wash cloth and a towel for the little one.

"Something that will not hurt his eyes, or the cut on his forehead, if I accidently get it in there," Minerva stated a little sarcastically, "goodness, Severus, you are a brilliant man, but you are really going to have to think about what you are doing now that you are father to this child."

"Father…" Snape stated as he waved his wand and a bottle of light blue liquid appeared near the sink.

"You may not like the sound of it, but his father and mother are dead and now you are left to raise and nurture this baby as your own. Think not of him as the child of your former enemy, but rather as an orphan for whom you are giving a second chance at a normal and loving childhood." Minerva stated as she lathered up Harry's hair and rinsed the suds away.

"I don't know the first thing about being a father," Snape stated as he handed the towel to Minerva who had just lifted the baby, kicking and screaming, out of the warm bath water.

"I can see that, Severus," Minerva laughed as Harry calmed down once the towel was around him, "but you will not have to do this completely on your own. Dumbledore has plans and I will always be available if you need me. I can't be here all the time, mind you, but for now as you become accustom to this baby, I'll try and teach you everything I know. First I'm going to need something to dress him in."

"I don't have any baby cloths," Snape stated still staring at how Minerva handled the child.

"For Gods sake, Severus, did I teach you nothing in your time at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked as she rolled her eyes. "Take off that robe you are wearing and place it on the table. I hope it is not your favorite robe because its Harry's now," She stated as she waved her wand and transfigured the robe into a sleeper for the baby. "Now, piece of clean fabric if you would be so kind," she added and motioned for him to perform the magic himself this time.

The fabric appeared on the table and Severus stepped back again. Minerva placed the toweled baby in the middle of the table, laying him on his back, and began to wrap the fabric around him. Once diapered, she fought the now drowsy child, into the sleeper and placed him back in Snape's arms. Snape stood shocked in the middle of the kitchen once more.

"That is how you bathe a baby," Minerva stated standing back, "any questions?"

"How often should this be done?" Snape asked as Harry's eyes began to close.

"Oh Severus," Minerva sighed. "The child needs a bath every day, twice and three time if he gets dirty!"

"What am I to feed him?"

"Dumbledore is coming with more of the necessities that you will need. I believe he's still take formula twice a day with a meal of solid food once in the afternoon. He's not yet a year old." Minerva stated. "He'll, more then likely, sleep most of the time, but you'll be up in the night with him. I suggest you conjure up some more diapers, be prepared to do a lot of laundry and learn to sleep whenever he sleeps, and don't under any circumstances, use a sleeping draft on him."

"Of course not," Snape stated shaking his head. "What is he doing now?" he asked as he motioned for Minerva to look at the sleeping baby.

"He's drooling," Minerva stated, "there is to be a lot of drool in your very near future as well as spit up and other not so desirable things."

Severus's face twisted in disgust.

"You'll get used to it," Minerva said and began to walk through the little cottage, "where do you sleep Severus?" she asked as they began to climb the stairs together.

"Why?" Severus asked feeling uncomfortable now.

"Because that is where Harry will be sleeping as well." She answered and peaked into the two bedrooms on the second floor. "For now he must be close to you, but you'll soon be able to move him into the spare room." She added and with a flick of her wand a crib appeared at the foot of Snape's bed. "Don't put too many soft things in the crib with the baby, they are choking hazards and he doesn't need a pillow. Just a small blanket will suffice most night."

Snape nodded his understanding.

"You can put him down now. The crib is perfectly safe, I assure you, and it has been a very traumatic evening. Let him sleep for now, because you will have a lot to do tomorrow and every day from here on out." Minerva stated and watched as Severus gently placed the baby in the crib and watched him for a moment.

The sudden knocking at the door tore Snape away from the sleeping baby as he and McGonagall descended from the second floor to greet the next visitor.

Dumbledore arrived, a large sack like Santa Claus, over his shoulder. Snape looked at him very carefully and saw in the wise mans eyes the sorrow that he was feeling. Dumbledore was admitted into the little cottage and escorted into the sitting room where Minerva conjured up tea and Snape began to pace, his wand ever at the read.

"I have brought what I could from the Potter house," Albus sighed when he knew his composure would not betray him.

"Is _he_ dead?" Snape asked looking anxiously out the window.

"There are no traces of him," Dumbledore stated, "there is much celebrating within our world tonight. The Death Eaters are already on the run."

"Then it was Pettigrew who betrayed them?" Snape asked.

"If that was who the secret keeper was, then yes," Dumbledore stated. "How did you know?"

"Lily told me on the night we made our unbreakable vow," Snape stated.

"I am glad that you made that promise, Severus, Harry will be safe for now, as long as he is with you." Dumbledore stated.

"Do you believe that it is over?" Snape asked finally turning to look at the man who sat before him.

"No," Dumbledore answered, "this was only the beginning. There are dark times ahead of us and I fear that they will be centered on young Harry."

"Do you think I am the proper person to raise this child?" Snape asked lowering his eyes again, "I'm sure as soon as word gets out that I am his guardian, both of our lives will be in grave danger. Voldemort had a lot of followers, inside and outside of the ministry, they will not all go to jail for their crimes. Harry will forever be in danger and I will be sought out and killed for my betrayal to the Dark Lord."

"You and Harry have something that the Death Eaters do not have," Dumbledore stated. "Lily Potter gave her son the strongest protection known to our kind by sacrificing her life for her child. Harry lived because of Lily, and you have been blessed with that protection by giving her the promise of your guardianship. We will do everything in our power to keep you and Harry safe, and who better to give him the childhood that he deserved and to tell him about his mother than you?"

"I don't know anything about taking care of a baby," Snape stated as he fell into a chair.

"That is painfully obvious," Minerva joked, "but that is common for many first time parent."

"You'll be fine, Severus," Dumbledore tried to smile, "my worry, however, is what are we going to do with the Potters and the house that is left in shambles. I have brought everything that I could, that was not left with magical residue. The curses that killed Lily and James were irreversible and we will not be able to save that home. I have a few of Harry's things that may be of service to you, but almost everything was destroyed."

"We'll manage," Snape stated as Dumbledore handed him the sack that he had entered with and the few, pitiful, belongings were pulled from it and laid out in the middle of the floor. "I suppose we'll have to contact the muggles."

"The Dursleys have already been contacted. They want nothing to do with us, with the child, or with what has happened to their family." Dumbledore stated sadly.

"Then it will be left to the order," Snape stated.

"Yes, Moody and the Weasleys are already doing all that they can, and Molly wants your permission to give her assistance if you need her. She does already have six sons and I am sure she could be of great service to you." Dumbledore said.

"I would be glad to welcome her expertise at this time," Snape stated.

"Very well, I will tell her how to contact you." Dumbledore stated content with Snape's willingness to accept help. "We will put this all to rest as quickly as possible and I hope that Harry settles into life with you." Dumbledore sighed as he stood. "For now, I must be going, but if there is anything you may need, you know how to find me."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Snape said as he watched the sadness growing in the old mans face.

"I'll return soon to check on you," Dumbledore said from the door and then disappeared into the night.

"If there isn't anything else you need at this moment, I too will take my leave," Minerva smiled.

"I'll send word if I am in need of your assistance," Severus said with a sigh.

"Get some rest, Severus; you're going to need it." Minerva added and then bounded away from the little cottage, her Animagi form returning once again.


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day.

Severus was started out of a very sound sleep by the screeching cries of the baby. He had almost forgotten what had happened the previous evening, and was dreaming of wonderful things and all the freedoms he had enjoyed, when the baby cried and he was pulled back to his newfound reality. Once Harry was sufficiently fed, changed and coddled, he fell back to sleep and Snape set him down, once again, in the crib at the foot of his bed. The sun was now peaking through the curtains and Snape decided that he was better off getting up anyway.

Down in the kitchen he cleaned up after Harry's feeding, made coffee and some breakfast, before the owl arrived with his Daily Profit. Snape had decided against his usual dark wardrobe, put away the long cloaks of the potion master, and had decide that he would be better of in more simple attire as he was sure that, if this morning was any indication, there would be plenty of spit up on him from now on. The owl arrived just as he was sitting down to breakfast and dropped the Profit and a bundle of letters before extending is foot, and its leather satchel, for its payment. Snape paid the owl and opened the window, over the sink, for the Owl to escape again. The cover of the Profit flashed images of much celebration. The minister of magic had made a statement and the headline read that Voldemort was destroyed. Snape had already known as much, though he wasn't sure destroyed was the proper word for the current situation, and he turned his attention to the letter that had arrived.

One of the letters, proved to be from Molly Weasley. It was filled with parenting tips, baby food recipes and some helpful pointers on how to get all forms of baby secretions out of all different kinds of fabrics. She insisted on having a good look at the baby, to make sure that everything was alright, and that Harry needed socialization early on. She invited Snape to call at the Burrow anytime and that her boys, and her newly arrived baby girl, would be the perfect companions for the little Potter. Snape read the letter with interest, more interest then he had ever given a letter from Molly, and then riffled through the rest of the letters. Dumbledore had been true to his word, both he and McGonagall had sent word again, and other members of the order of the phoenix were given information as to his whereabouts. Mad Eye Moody's letter was also very helpful in its instructions toward child rearing, which shocked Snape, but all the advice was good advice. Moody also requested an audience with Snape, in due time, to discuss protection and precaution now that the baby was the most famous person in the wizarding world. The last thing Snape wanted to deal with were crowds of people clamoring to see Harry, and so he was determined to answer both Molly's letter and Moody's immediately.

When he had finished his breakfast, and poured himself another cup of coffee, Snape took the opportunity to write. He had always been a writer, kept detailed note on all his potions, his actions and his involvement with both the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, in the event that something happened. Now, however, he decided it was time to keep a different kind of journal.

_Harry Potter – 15 months of age. _

_ Birthday September July 31__st__, 1980 _

_ This is to be an account of my dealing with the child known as Harry Potter._

_November 1__st__ 1981._

_ With all that has happened in the past year, I can hardly believe where I am today. My thoughts had been with the students at Hogwarts, and I had hoped to take up my place as professor there, but I cannot, not with a child to take care of. Harry is just over a year old. His parents were killed last night, time is unknown, but at some point in the exchange, Voldemort was for all intents and purposes severely wounded and has now disappeared. I will not speculate as to his possible death, because I believe, in some form or other, he still lives. We will have to wait and see if mine and Dumbledore's conclusions are true, but for now I must learn to be a parent rather than a professor. Everything has happened so quickly, but I am grateful to have been visited by Minerva and Albus, and the other members of the Order have given pledged their devotion to the assistance that I am sure I will need. I know nothing about raising a child, I can teach them to brew potions and I do not question my abilities in that, but I have no idea what it is going to take to take care of a child. _

_ So far the baby has been very well behaved. He sleeps, eats and cries, there isn't much to know in what he needs right now. I change him. I feed him. I comfort him when he cries. Simple enough, but what am I to do when he become more mobile, I'm sure that will not take long, or when he starts to talk? I believe that it will be best to ask these questions, and any others I may have, to Molly Weasley. She will be a true asset I am sure, as she had a brood of her own seven children. I shall take her up on her offer to meet and socialize Harry. It will be beneficial to his development._

_ Now that I put more thought into the idea of raising a child, I have to keep reminding myself whose child Harry really is. I am mourning myself. Lily was a brilliant witch and an absolutely spectacular person, but her husband was cruel and selfish. I suppose that I must always tell Harry about his parents but I do not know how I will do it without anger and distain toward his father. I will teach Harry what it is to now be like the man who fathered him, but I have to tell him something about James. What do I tell him? I hated the man; do I even believe that he had good qualities? He was loyal to his friends, stupidly so, and it cost him his life. He wasn't that bright; he caused a lot a mischief and relied on those smarter than he to get his work done. He was a good Quiddich player, I can give him that, but I don't even know if he really loved Lily because I was to angry to ever speak to her without discussing my hatred of the man. Lily I can talk about, Lily I am not worried about telling her son how brilliant she was, but James…James is going to be the hard one to talk about._

_ To you Harry, I say this, I made your mother a promise and I am going to keep it. She was my best friend when we were children, I loved her in my youth and I love her still now that she is gone. You will be safe. I apologize in advance if I am not the Father that you were given, but I will try to be the Father that you deserve. If I am an awkward parent it is because I have no children of my own, nor did I ever think I would have any, but now I begin to hope that you have a bright future and that I may be apart of it for as long as you will allow me to be there._

_ You need to know that your mother gave her life to protect you. She died because she wanted you to live. Your Father died as well, protecting his family and giving your mother the opportunity to protect you. You must be grateful for the sacrifices that they made. It is understandable for you to be sad, for you to long for a mother, but you also deserve happiness, and what they did has given that to you. I hope that I may make your young life as happy as it can be. I know what it is like to be unhappy. I did not have a childhood to be proud of. I wish that you will have friends. That you will know the joy of acceptance, and that you may learn to be the greatest wizard that will ever live, because you have been given the gift of life._

Snape was roused out of his thoughts by the baby's cry once again, and setting his journal aside, he began what he had just promised. Harry, in that first day was never far from Snape, in fact, he was in his arms for the better part of the day. Snape instinctively fell into the routine of single parent, feeding, changing, talking and playing with Harry. Even though his heart was broken at the though of Lily's death, Snape tried his hardest to be kind and to smile at the child that looked at him without fear and in seeming oblivion to what had happened to him.

When Harry fell asleep again Snape answered the letters to both Moody and Molly, set them to post right away. He then became preoccupied with the house hold duties he would have to get used to and the idea that Harry would be around for a long time so changes would have to be made to the way he lived. Snape was not one to shop, he hated having to venture out most of the time, but his magic would not do all that he needed when he began to run low on supplies. Knowing that it would not be wise to take Harry out into the world, just yet, Snape turned to the one person whom he knew he could trust with errands. He made a list of things he knew he would need, and another list of things he thought might be beneficial with a baby around and then he wrote a short note and send an owl off at once to Hagrid.


	4. The Usefullness of Hagrid

Chapter 4: The Usefulness of Hagrid.

By the end of the first day, Snape was exhausted. The sun was down, there was a mountain of laundry already piled on his kitchen table and Harry cooed and squeaked from his place on the floor by the sink. Snape had decided, now that Harry seemed wide awake and quite active, that it would be best to keep him as close as possible, but to not keep holding him for too long. Harry seemed curious but his mobility was limited so Snape had placed him on a little rug, with a toy Dumbledore had rescued from his former home, and watched him as he attempted to crawl but could not figure out the mechanics of it. Snape laughed a little at Harry's attempts and Snape caught himself smiling, but it wasn't something he had ever witnessed before. Then there came a knock at the door.

Snape jumped from his place, left the laundry behind and hesitated before leaving Harry where he was. Snape believed that Harry would not miraculously learn to crawl in the few minutes he was gone, or get into anything. Snape rushed to the door and to his surprise was greeted by a mass of parcels and packages hovering off the ground. Snape knew it was Hagrid but he could not see the half giants face through the stack of parcels he carried.

"You are very efficient Hagrid," Snape stated as Hagrid ducked and stepped into the hall, "but I don't think I asked for all of this."

"Oh no, Professor, you didn't, but Professor McGonagall suggested some things, and Professor Dumbledore some others, and then well, I couldn't pass up the change to pick up some little gifts for Harry me self, you see." Hagrid said proudly. "I also didn't think you ordered enough of some things so I took the liberty of getting extra."

"I see," Snape stated and lead Hagrid into the kitchen were Harry still remained, drool flowing from his mouth like a faucet, as his toy continued to elude him.

"The little tike is looking much better," Hagrid stated as he put the parcels down and watched Harry, who had just noticed the new comer, and would not take his eyes of the giant in the room.

"I think he's a bit young to understand what really happened. He's doing very well, all things considering, but he's bound to realize his mother is gone sooner or later," Snape said and began unwrapping the parcels and busying himself with put things in order.

"Very true Professor, very true." Hagrid stated a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hagrid, what is this?" Snape asked as he pulled from a box a contraption that was completely foreign to him.

"Oh it's a bouncy chair," Hagrid stated happily. "You fix it to a door frame and you place the child in it and it entertains them for hours," he added, "or so I am told."

"And why do I need this?" Snape asked.

"So that you can continue with your work and not worry about Harry getting his little hands into something." Hagrid stated. "Muggle mothers swear by the thing, or at least that is what the sales woman told me, but then again, I believe I scared the poor dear half to death just walking into her shop."

"You went to a muggle shop?" Snape asked questioningly.

"Oh yes, they have some very interesting things. Darling little cloths and carriers, and books, lots of them, so I picked you up a few." Hagrid stated and began rummaging thought bags and pulling out all of his treasures. "These are for when Harry is teething, this is a book of muggle stories, and this is one on parenting and children's health. Again the sales woman stated this is by one of the most reputable scientists in the field of childhood development."

"Well I suppose we can give it a try." Snape stated as he flipped through the books.

Hagrid had outdone himself. He had brought everything that Snape had asked for, as well as many other things. They set the bouncy chair up and it turned out to be a great success with little Harry. Snape was able to clean and organize everything while Harry bounced away in the doorway, squealing with glee and throwing Hagrid into his own fits of laughter.

It wasn't long before Harry had exhausted himself, which made changing and dressing him for bed extremely easy. Snape put him down, swearing he's let Harry bounce every evening before bed, before he returned to see Hagrid out. He found Hagrid still sitting at the kitchen table, deeply into reading the book on parenting.

"Hagrid I truly do appreciate everything you did for me today. You were a great help, thank you." Snape said interrupting Hagrid.

"It was my pleasure Professor," Hagrid smiled and stood, "If there is anything that you need, don't hesitate to contact me. I much enjoyed the outing; it was a bit of an adventure. Muggles do seem to know a thing or two about raising children." He said jovially as he walked to the door.

"It would seem so," Snape laughed.

"Well goodnight Professor, hope to see you soon at Hogwarts!" Hagrid said and stepped out into the street, "Hope you enjoy the books!" he added with a wave and was gone again.

Snape fell into bed that night, shocked at just how exhausted he truly felt. It was harder work than he had anticipated, taking care of a baby, but it was rewarding and just listening to Harry laugh had put him in a better mood. He suddenly felt like things would be alright. He had made it through the first day without any catastrophic mishaps, and was looking forward to the days that were to come. When would Harry learn to crawl, or even talk? These were the questions that floated through his mind as he listened to the child breath, in the crib, at the foot of his bed.


	5. Events With Sirius Black

Chapter 5: Events with Sirius Black

About a week had passed, and Snape's overall persona had completely changed. His dark black clothing and long flowing cloaks had been stashed away, and he sported a more casual muggle fashion of pajama pants, sweats and t-shirts. They were far easier to clean and much simpler to put on when Harry began screaming, vomiting, or drooling. He had still been reluctant to dive into any colours, Hagrid had brought enough colourful things for the baby, so grey and white and black still made up his wardrobe, with the exception of a little green. His days were incredibly busy now, as Minerva had warned him, but the tasks were simple enough and none of them really caused him much grief. He simply paddled around the house, usually with Harry in tow and he slept whenever Harry slept. Potions, magic and the news fell by the wayside, in exchange for bottles, baby food and blankets. But, in all of this, Snape was happier. He smiled a great deal and laughed at the baby that continued to play with all of the things Hagrid had brought him. He had also read the whole book on parenting, cover to cover, and was grateful for the knowledge it gave him. It turned out that Harry had already started teething and so the pacifiers and the teething rings that Hagrid had purchased were already coming in handy. So were all of the cloths, and even the bouncy chair. Snape had heard from all of his colleagues again, and days had been set aside for their meetings, but the first week was spent with Severus really trying to get used to being a parent and learning what Harry liked and didn't like.

It was clear to Snape that Harry loved food, he ate like a little beast, and he loved to _play_ with his food. He likes to be held, to stand (with help) and to make as much noise as possible. He laughed all the time. Screamed like a banshee when he was upset, and pooped a lot! But, Harry hated loud noises, was afraid of some of the dark furniture and portraits that moved, and screamed whenever he saw an insect of any kind. At fifteen months old, Harry Potter was a typical, healthy, baby boy, and the world was bringing to be a very interesting place.

Snape had been sitting on the floor, watching Harry finally master his crawl and follow a ball around the room, at a surprising pace, when there was a flash of green fire at his hearth. Snape jumped and instinctively drew his wand, grabbing Harry and getting as far away from the fire place as he could. The flue network had not been used, as no one knew where he was and Dumbledore had taken precautions to blocking it up all together, but now Snape watched as Dumbledore jumped from the fireplace, his face twisted in something like anger and pain, as he frantically looked around the little room.

"What is going on Albus?" Snape asked, Harry screaming in his arms.

"You have to come with me right now." Albus stated as he rushed to the window and looked out into the street.

There was already a commotion developing out in the usually quiet village. It was pulling villagers from their home as two men yelled and cursed at each other, but Snape could not catch a glimpse of what was happening as Dumbledore was now pushing him and the baby toward the fireplace.

"Just go! The Burrow will be safe." Dumbledore stated and threw the flue powder into the fire.

Snape did as he was told. He covered Harry with a blanket that he grabbed instinctively, and jumped in. The sound whistled in his ears as he whirled and twirled around. Harry screamed and struggled against Snape's grip, but the journey was over quickly and he jumped out of the fireplace at the other end.

Molly jumped in shock as Snape stepped out of the fireplace into her kitchen and Harry screamed, cried and gasped for breath.

"I wasn't expecting you, Severus, until next week." Molly stated as she placed Ron in a high chair and rushed to take the screaming Harry from Snape.

Molly looked Snape up and down before she realized that he had left in a hurry and without thought. He was wearing sweat pants and a green t-shirt that was stained with something fresh. His hair was uncombed and there was panic in his eyes.

"Dumbledore has sent us," Snape stated breathlessly. "Something happened in the village."

"Oh dear, dear me," Molly stated as she fussed over Harry, "then it is good you came here. What one earth could be going on?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Snape said, "I've been cut off from all information since Harry came into my life."

"Welcome to the world of parenthood." Molly stated as Harry finally stopped crying. "And people wonder why we mothers end up worry-warts!" Molly hissed under her breath.

"Mothers?" Snape asked confused by the statement.

"You are both Mother and Father to Harry now, are you not?" Molly asked. "You have to do everything, and by the look on your face, I would say you are just as worried as I am right now." She added.

"This is true," Severus sighed.

Molly flicked her wand and a second high chair zipped into the kitchen from what seemed like no where in particular. She placed Harry in the chair next to Ron and placed a hand full of dry cereal before him. "That should keep you occupied, Harry dear. No Ronald that is not for you!" she added as she shooed Ron's hand away from Harry's food and pushed the high chairs just far enough apart that neither of the children could take from the other. "Now, can I get your tea, Severus?" she asked as she began to fuss around the stove.

"Yes, thank you," Snape stated and sat down, still feeling a little disoriented from the flue travel and the suddenness of the disruption of his tranquility.

Molly and Severus chatted about ordinary things, to pass the time, while Ron and Harry began to interact with one another. Ron threw cereal at Harry and Harry blew Raspberries at Ron, and all in all, things seemed like they might settled down. That was until the fireplace flared again and Dumbledore stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Severus, it was a bit of an emergency." Dumbledore stated as he plopped himself down in the chair next to Snape.

"Ah, Dumbledore, would you care for a cup of tea?" Molly asked.

"Yes, thank you," Dumbledore stated.

"So what happened?" Snape asked.

"Well, there has been a lot going on in our world since, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was defeated by little Harry. The Death Eaters are rioting, the ministry had been arresting and sending Death Eaters to Azkaban, where the Dementors are once again working with the Ministry, and Sirius Black has been seeking Harry." Dumbledore stated. "But no worries, he's been captured now and sent to Azkaban, sadly, he did some fairly significant damage to the village that you live in and I fear that there were some deaths, muggle deaths. The ministry is on the scene now trying to clean everything up. Author sends his apologies, Molly; he will, more then likely, be late for dinner again tonight."

"Understandable," Molly stated.

"But why was Sirius being hunted?" Snape asked feeling confused and very much out of the loop.

"Well, he was the one that betrayed Lily and James, he is the reason they are dead!" Molly stated angrily.

"Peter Pettigrew was leading the assault today. Sadly he has succumbed to the terrible vengeance of that traitor!" Dumbledore stated.

"Wait, this is all wrong!" Snape stated.

"What ever do you mean dear?" Molly asked.

"Black wasn't the secret keeper," Snape stated.

"Well of course he was, dear, everyone who was anyone knew that James would only trust Sirius." Molly laughed.

"And that is exactly why James chose Peter," Snape stated.

"With all due respect, Severus, but how would you know?" Dumbledore asked. "I was not even privy to that information, for safety purposes, why would you?"

"I knew because Lily told me," Snape said in a matter of fact tone. "The night that she came to ask for my promise was the night she told me that she did not trust Pettigrew and that James was convinced that he was the perfect person to be their secret keeper. If anyone was leading an assault again anyone today, it would have been Sirius against that traitor Pettigrew."

"You are certain?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

"I am! I am so certain, that I would almost guarantee that Peter Pettigrew is not dead." Snape stated.

"We found his ear!" Dumbledore stated.

"What about the rest of him?" Snape asked.

"Everything in the battle zone was annihilated. We are lucky to have found his ear." Dumbledore stated.

"Peter was an Animagi, and a coward. If I were you, I'd be searching for a rat, with one ear. That is the person who betrayed Lily and James. It was not Sirius and you can trust me on that, because I hated them all, and would never have stood up for any of them. I always knew that Pettigrew was a worthless, cowardly, wizard who only followed James, Sirius and Remus because they protected him, and they always needed and escape goat. He was looking to connect himself with the powerful and so I am not surprised that he sold his friends out to the Dark Lord. Lucky for Harry, James had some devoted friends, and I would be willing to forgive Sirius for Harry's sake. I know Sirius will not rest until Peter Pettigrew is dead." Snape stated.

Dumbledore jumped up from his seat and began to pace. Molly watched him nervously.

"Black has already been sent to Azkaban. He's been sentenced with the Dementors kiss upon arrival." Dumbledore stated.

"It won't kill him," Snape stated. "He'll be too filled with hated and vengeance to let any happiness surface."

"No they wont kill him, if you are right, and I tend to believe you Severus. If Lily asked you to take her son, then she would have told you all of her secrets. I should have seen this. It could have been stopped. I should have talked to James." Dumbledore stated and jumped into the fire once again, and disappeared.

"Oh dear, dear me… If Peter is alive, and the attack happened in your village, then he knows where Harry is!" Molly stated panic on her voice. "You must not go back there, Severus, you must not!"

"I'll not going to leave my home because of that coward!" Snape stated angrily as he too began to pace.

"It would not be safe for Harry." Molly said.

"You are right, but where am I to go?" Snape asked.

"You'll stay here for now," Molly stated confidently. "There is plenty of room and Harry and Ron have become quite good little chums. Until we know what is going on with Peter Pettigrew, you must stay with us. I insist upon it. I'll hear no protests from you, Severus!"

"Very well," Snape stated, "for Harry's sake we will stay, but I must tell you, I haven't brought anything with me. All of Harry's things are back in the village."

"Not to worry, dear, I have six boys. I'm sure I have everything little Harry could possibly need." Molly stated happily and began to fuss over the stove once again.

Snape sat down once again and rested his head in his hands. He should have told Dumbledore, long ago, what he knew about Pettigrew, or even that Lily was suspicious of him. It may have saved their lives, and now, because he had not said a word, Pettigrew was getting close to the baby that destroyed that last protector of the Rat.


	6. Problems with Development

Chapter 6: Problems with Development.

Uneasiness continued to plague Severus as he sat around watching Molly Weasley work. There were children everywhere, and those that were old enough, ruled the house behind their mothers back, and yet they were all very respectful and adoring of their mother. Molly was the picture of a true mother figure and she stepped into mothering Harry just as she did her seven children. Severus wondered how Molly managed with seven children. The youngest played on the floor with Harry, little Ginny slept amongst all the noise, and Ron needed to be leashed to the kitchen table or he would simply run away. The twins, Fred and George, would purposely unleash their little brother to get a rise out of their mother. Charlie and Bill, the oldest, were not quite of an age to be shipped off to Hogwarts, but they were old enough to help their mother out. They were the typical big brothers, not wanting to deal with their younger siblings, but forced to because there just wasn't anyone else to do so. Somehow the house managed to function with Molly at the helm and all of her brood around her.

"Fred, George, you're going to get yourselves a good lashing if you keep this up!" Molly yelled, startling Snape out of his thoughts as he spotted little Ron running out of the kitchen door and into the garden. "Bill, Charlie, please catch your baby brother!" Molly's voice could be heard again as she yelled out the kitchen window at her eldest sons.

"Ron can really move," Severus stated as he moved toward the window and watched as Bill and Charlie tried to catch up to Ron.

"He's been like that for months," Molly sighed, visibly exhausted, "I'm not looking forward to the terrible two's with that boy, but Fred and George are." She added and turned towards little Harry on the floor. "You are a good little boy, aren't you Harry," she cooed and Harry smiled up at her.

It was obvious to Molly that something was going on to the poor little child. She sighed as she watched him. He was visibly small for his age, tiny in fact, and nearly sickly in his looks and weight. She had hoped to be put at ease when he stood and walked, or at least spoke, but he did neither of those things. He had learned how to crawl, thank heavens, but developmentally Harry Potter was slow to achieve the things other children naturally progressed through.

Harry remained quietly on the floor, his face full of contemplation, but he was a silent child. He could crawl, seemed content to play with whatever he could get his hands on and was generally well like and seemed like a happy baby, but there was something going on behind those green eyes. He looked confused most of the time, frightened by any little sound and very much dependent on Snape and his presence.

"I'm worried about Harry," Molly stated once Ron had been apprehended and securely leashed to the kitchen table again.

"Why?" Severus asked, a hint of concern and panic in his voice as he watched Harry and Ron once again playing together.

"Because he's not as mobile or as vocal as Ronnie," Molly stated. "He's old enough to have left his crawling days behind him for at least a steady walk and he should have words by now. Granted, my Ronnie has been quite advanced in all the usual mile stone, he had to be with six older brothers hassling him, but I have yet to hear a peep out of Harry or see him even attempt to stand on his own." She added, picking Harry up off the floor and placing him in a high chair. "He relies on you far too much, Severus and I fear that he may have been overly protected by his parents."

Harry furled his brow as if to say something angrily, for being taken away from the action on the floor, but he made no sound. Soon Ron was placed in the high chair next to him and his mood seemed to improve.

"Maybe he's just slow," Severus stated as he examined both boys.

Both of them were nearly the same age, only a few months separated them, but Snape could see that yes Harry was by far the smaller of the two, but that he and Ron seemed to be interacting in a positive manner.

"I have no idea what I am to expect, nor did I know Harry before all of this happened." Snape added. "The only people that could truly tell us about the child are Lily and James Potter, but they are dead. For now we will just have to assume that Harry's either developing at a slower pace, that he was coddled when he was with his parents, or that perhaps for some reason the traumas of his resent past have caused him to revert back to this stage, or to hinder his further development."

"Well, yes this is true, but perhaps there is one other person who knew Harry before we did; Sirius Black." Molly stated. "He was always around, apparently."

"He's the child's godfather," Severus stated, "I should hope he spent some time with him."

"So if he is cleared of his current charges, as you think Sirius aught to be, then he may be able to tell us more about Harry's current condition. That is, if you will be allowing Sirius to visit Harry." Molly said.

"We'll have to deal with that when we get to it," Snape said, his tone of voice telling more then he was willing to say. "Sirius and I do not see eye to eye, but I am the legal guardian so I suppose it will all depend on whether or not we can get along for Harry's sake," he added more contemplatively.

"You would gain some insight into how Harry was being raised," Molly stated hopefully.

"True and it would probably comfort Harry to see someone who is familiar." Snape added still deep in thought.

"If it is trauma based, perhaps seeing Sirius would relieve some of the pressure and cause Harry to move forward with his development." Molly stated cheerfully.

"Oh perhaps the interaction with your boys will cause him to react to the stimuli that he never had before, that is, when it was just him and his parents," Snape said.

"Hmm, that sounds like a very logical conclusion Professor, I believe you may be right," Molly said half mocking. "If anything is to come from playing with my boys it is that Harry will learn to stand up for himself very quickly. He needs to be tough with Fred and George picking on him."

"Well he will have to do something on his own. I will not be coddling the child," Snape stated, some of his old persona cheeping in.

"Ah, but he will make you an old softy yet, Severus." Molly smiled, "you've become quite the doting parent already."

"Well, that was until I knew that he is coming up short developmentally." Snape stated. "I'll not have a child falling behind on my account. I would never put up with it in my classroom; I will certainly not be putting up with it while raising a child."

"Oh Severus he's just a baby," Molly scolded.

"His parents were brilliant, well perhaps not James," Severus said, "so why should I have any lesser expectations for their child. Harry will be brilliant if I have to beat it into him."

"Severus!" Molly stated shock and horror in her voice and on her face. "You can't mean that."

"I won't beat the child, Molly," Snape smiled, "but I will be as tough, if not tougher on him, than I ever was on my students."

Harry and Ron had stopped their playing to listen to the two adults that discussed what they did not understand before them. Both Harry and Ron watched and listened with great interest and although they knew not what the future would hold for them, or how Professor Snape would change their lives, they both saw, in him, a striking and serious man. Even as youngsters they knew that he was a man of great power and high esteem, but they would not know, till much later, what it really meant for both of them.


	7. A Traitor and a Rat

Chapter 7: A Traitor and a Rat.

Days passed, in the presence of the Weasleys, without any signs of Dumbledore or the other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Snape began to feel like he had been forgotten. Like what had happened outside him cottage did not merit his knowledge, and that he, because of his current state as parent to a fifteen month old, was not longer an asset to the Order. His days were now full of routine and parenting, of dirty diapers and screaming, but his only link to the outside was Molly and Author, and whatever might be misinterpreted in the Profit. This had become his life, and though he knew it was what he was meant to do, Severus Snape was beginning to struggle with the idea of sitting back and not participating in the business at hand. He wanted to be apart of everything, but knew that he could not, or that he was being left out for Harry's sake. But, at the same time, he believed that he could be of use and his talents were being wasted. He was now a father, and his adventures were over; or so he thought.

The Daily Profit arrived every morning, the children were fed and cleaned and were, for the most part, left to their own accord. Arthur left early for the Ministry of Magic and the oldest boys walked down the long lain that led up to the Burrow and out of site, only to return when their lessons were over. Molly was left alone to cook and clean, and watch the remaining five children and Harry. She was simple in her behaviour; she sang to them and talked to them while she worked, but everything seemed to go on in a routinely manner that left Severus to day dream and wonder what things would have been like if he had not made a simple promise to the woman he had always loved. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stay with Molly and Arthur forever, but that for now he had to do what Dumbledore had ordered.

Severus had taken what Molly had alluded too, to heart. He watched Harry with great interest as he interacted with little Ronald, and as time progressed Severus began to see small improvements in Harry's behavior. Harry was trying to keep up with the very mobile Ron and the only way to do so was to pick up his own pace. Less and less was Snape picking up the child, but rather Harry would come to him when he needed him. Harry had begun to differentiate between the people that were around him and he began to recognize Snape as the person who was his primary care giver, although he did see Molly in a more key roll as well. He liked Mr. Weasley when he arrived home, but something had developed between Snape and Harry that pulled the child toward the proper person. Snape enjoyed the connection that had formed, and the more he spent time with the little one, the more he began to feel at ease with the idea of parenthood.

In the short time with the Weasleys Harry had already put on weight, was eating without fussing and sleeping through the exhaustion of the day spent at play. It quickly became apparent to Severus that what Harry really needed was the interaction with other children, and although he was unaware of what had been the norm in the Potter household, Severus was determined to become very good friends with the Weasleys if only to socialize Harry. Already, Harry had fallen into the Weasley routine and was happier than Snape had yet to see him. More and more Harry began to laugh, tried to form words, and moved himself around at an alarming speed, though not yet walking.

Molly seemed more at ease as well. As she watched Harry interact with her six boys she too began to see the improvements, and took great pride in the way her children had accepted the stranger as one of them.

Bill and Charlie were extremely patient with Harry. They held him up, helped him balance and held his hands has he tried to run after Ron. They talked to him just like they talked to their brothers and scolded him just as they would Ron. Harry listened to them and was very keen to find his way to Bill and Charlie whenever Severus or Molly was not around. Percy also spent a lot of time with his younger brothers, and therefore with Harry, but he spent his time trying to correct the behaviour of the twins with very little success. Fred and George liked to make their siblings laugh, even at that age, and Ron and Harry were a captive audience for the two, slightly older, boys. Ron and Harry looked up to Fred and George, mimicked them and followed them around. As for Ron, he had become a steadfast friend to Harry from the very beginning and they had developed a kind of communication that only little children could understand. Ginny was far too young to be involved with the boys and spent most of her time sleeping and screaming, but Harry had taken an interest in the baby as well. He watched her with interest, she was a different creature than those that he saw around him, but he dared not touch her, and he was praised for his behaviour with all of the seven Weasley children.

Thus were the days at the Burrow. They passed by slowly, but cheerfully, and in a kind of a dream like state. It was a quiet life, one Snape had never known himself, and it was happy. Severus helped out as best as he could, when Molly would permit it, but things seemed to run like clockwork; which left him with time to think and to observer.

The weather was still surprisingly nice, and the children spent most of their time in the garden that was in the back of the Weasley's little house. Molly could see the full expanse of the garden from her kitchen window, and with Severus ever present, he was usually the one sent out of doors to watch the children, a task which he also didn't mind. He was used to dealing with children, though he had not been teaching for quite some time on account of his double agent status, but children under the age of eleven had always been elusive. It wouldn't be long before the Weasley boys would be sent off to their first lessons, just as all children are sent to school to learn the basics; the difference with them was that they knew what was waiting for them when they became the proper age to attend a Wizardry School. Bill and Charlie had already started attending a local grammar school, but it was close enough to their home that they were able to walk between them and they were always home in time for tea. They spent much of their time with their siblings, because of their differences, but also kept friends with other local wizarding families. The great secret of their magical blood was something that all of the Weasley children learned very early on, but whether they were wizard or not, they needed to learn what all children learn. Snape realized that it would one day be his duty to make sure that Harry had the elementary education that he would need before he was sent to Hogwarts, and he was reminded of the terrible time he had had of his childhood school days. He hoped that with this small circle of wizards Harry would always find acceptance, because out in the world things were so much harder.

Snape marveled at the things that the children were learning already. The Weasley boys were well versed in rough housing, trouble making, and becoming absolutely filthy. It wasn't long before Harry too had learned the joys of playing in the dirt and even eating it on occasion. The idea of such filthy endeavors disgusted Severus at first, but he soon realized that for the most part Molly was not worried about what the children were doing.

"You can't coddle the child, Severus, the dirt and the germs are good for their immune system. You don't want to have a sickly child on your hands because he was never exposed to germs in his early days. He's also a little boy, and little boys get dirty. They like bugs and worms, and dirt and sticks. He'll soon be imagining and making up magical worlds of his own, without knowing what awaits him in this world. Let him learn by touching, by getting a scrapped knee or a bloody nose. They learn quickly not to do the things that hurt." Molly stated as she and Severus sat together in the autumn sun, shelling peas from the garden, and watching as Fred and George tried to burry Percy in the newly turned earth.

Harry and Ron sat together, near the hole that Fred and George had dug, and played with the mound of earth that was before them. Ron had already found a huge, wriggly, worm and had swallowed it whole.

"And it isn't bad that they are eating the dirt?" Severus asked as he watched Ron shove a handful of the black earth in his mouth and then spit it out again.

"He figured it out," Molly said calmly as Ron ran up to her in near tears his mouth full of black earth. "Spit it out Ronald!" Molly demanded and then poured some water into his mouth and over his face. "No more eating dirt!" she stated and Ron nodded his understanding and waddled back toward the hole and Harry.

"And you aren't worried about them in the garden?" Snape asked.

"No, they can't hurt anything, and their constant moving and disruption of the soil keeps the slugs away from the cabbages," Molly stated. "One day, I won't have seven filthy little boys protecting my garden and the slugs will move in as if it was their kingdom. I am not looking forward to those days and all the spoiled produce it will cost me." Molly stated.

"What about the other animals that you may find among the rubbish in the garden?" Severus asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked not really paying attention as Ginny began to fuss at her side.

"Well, Ron just stuck a filthy old rat in his mouth," Snape stated.

"What!" Molly shrieked and jumped up from her place.

"Right there, he picked it up from the compost pile," Snape stated as he rushed over to Ron and pulled the rat from his mouth.

"No Ronald! Bad!" Molly shrieked as she pulled Ron out of the compost pile.

"Traitor…"

Snape jumped as he heard the hissing sound somewhere behind his eyes.

"What did you just say?" He asked as he looked down at the rat that struggled in his hands.

The rat stopped squirming as it heard the words come out of Snape's mouth and it froze.

"What is it Severus?" Molly asked as she watched him stare at the Rat in his hands.

"This rat just spoke to me." Snape stated as he pulled his wand from his pocket.

"It doesn't have an ear Severus!" Molly shrieked.

"Stupefy!" Snape stated and the Rat fell limp in his hands. "Contact Dumbledore any way you can Molly, I believe we have a traitor in our midst!" he added as he conjured a cage and placed the still stunned rat inside it.

Harry and Ron continued to play, as Fred and George chased Percy around the fence as Bill and Charlie came waltzing up the lane to the Burrow. None of the children were any bit the wiser for the events that had just occurred within the rubbish filled compost pile.


	8. Justice

Chapter 8: Justice.

Snape guarded the Rat, out in the garden, while Molly hustled the children into the house and set them to play as calmly as she could. Bill and Charlie were set to their studies, Percy played quietly by him self, and Ron and Harry were settled into their high chairs with chocolate chip cookies to keep them occupied. Molly fussed for a moment with her wand and all the protective smells she could think off. She had not dared let the thought of the traitor come as close as her little home. She wanted to believe her family as safe as could be, but the tables had turned on them often enough and though she didn't deal with trouble on a daily basis, Molly Weasley was a strong and well prepared woman. She was the lioness in her lair, with all of her cubs, and nothing would happen to any of them so long as she had her wand in her hand.

Molly's nerves were not with her, however, knowing that the traitor who had given up Harry's parents was alive and in custody in her cabbage patch. As soon as the children were safely away from the Rat, Molly sent her owl, Harold, with word to her husband who would know how to contact Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. She then joined Severus in the garden once again.

"However did you know, Severus?" She asked as she watched the caged rat at their feet frantically trying to escape the magical confines of his cage.

"He called me a traitor," Snape stated, the darkness that had recently left him, coming back into his eyes.

"Then you are certain it is Peter Pettigrew?" Molly asked as she rung her hands nervously.

"Absolutely certain," Snape stated his wand always at the ready. "Who knows you are here?" he demanded as he bent down and addressed the rat in the cage. "If you are not already aware, I can find out for myself, but I will give you the benefit of telling me before I torture you."

"No one…" The Rat answered. "Everyone believes me dead."

"You should be dead!" Snape stated angrily.

"Not I, you should be the one who is dead," The rat hissed, "You betrayed the Dark Lord!"

"And you betrayed your best friends," Snape hissed back. "I would imagine that your offences toward people with good hearts and who trusted you explicitly is far greater than my own. If the Dark Lord was not wise enough to see that I was always on the side of the Order of the Phoenix then it is not my problem that he has been mislead and destroyed."

"He will return!" The rat hissed.

"I do not doubt it," Snape stated, "but at least we have the means in which to destroy him now. Harry Potter lived, and will live on because of the goodness that people have bestowed upon him. Goodness will always defeat evil and you shall know this to be true."

"What is your plan for me?" Pettigrew hissed from behind the bars of the enchanted cage.

"You will be brought to justice and Sirius will be cleared of all charges. You will die for your betrayal and for all of the horrors that you have done in the past," Severus said calmly. "And, I hope you understand, that you will forever be hated and seen as the traitor that you are. You will not be remembered as one of them, but rather you will forever be a traitor. Never again will anyone look kindly on you because you are the one who betrayed the Potters."

"You cannot prove that!" The rat laughed.

"I can, because Lily confessed it to me." Severus smiled. "I have the memory of it locked away and the remains of the secret pledge that I made to her. She never trusted you, you must be aware of that, and because of that she will be your undoing."

"Then it is you who are the guardian to the child," Pettigrew hissed.

"There is no better person for the position than Severus Snape," Dumbledore stated as he burst out of the house, followed by Arthur Weasley and Mad Eye Moody.

"Well done, Severus," Moody stated as he picked the cage up off the ground. "We've been looking for you, Pettigrew; we have quite the case against you, thanks to Severus."

"You'll never stop the Dark Lord!" Pettigrew hissed as he trembled in the care.

"Ah, but we will," Dumbledore smiled. "One by one we will find all of the Death Eaters and we will see them all in Azkaban. You may tell whomever you please, but there is no person more capable, or protected from the dark forces, than Severus Snape. You could have never harmed Harry, you will never reclaim your glory, but you will spend the rest of your life wishing you have been true to those whom you betrayed. The Dementors will force it out of you. You will learn the errors of your ways, Peter, and you will feel remorse for the people who died because of you."

"I did it all for the Dark Lord, and one day he will reward me for my service!" Pettigrew stated.

"I doubt you will live that long, you are weak in mind and spirit, you will not live long in the custody of the Dementors." Moody stated. "And the ministry has ways of keeping you from using your Animagus form while in Azkaban. You'll never be free again, you filth rat."

"It really was the perfect form for you," Snape hissed angrily, "James and Sirius should have seen it long ago."

"They were too full of themselves, and you of all people know that Severus." Pettigrew laughed. "You and I could have been great, you know, but you chose to be the outcast, and I chose to be the spy."

"I chose the better path," Severus stated, "and Lily knows that I never betrayed her."

"What does it matter?" Pettigrew asked, "James and Lily are dead, they cannot do anything to me now."

"Not in this life," Dumbledore stated, "but, like I said, you are not long for this world. Keep that in mind." He added.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the cage that held the rat exploded. In its place sat a bruised, filthy little man, bound by his hands and his feet and looking as pitiful as he ought to. Moody grabbed him by one arm, and Dumbledore hoisted him up by the other, and they lead him through the kitchen of the Burrow and back to the fireplace, from whence they had come.

"Severus, once again thanks to you, the truth has been told. Sirius Black will be a free man and Harry is safe again. I am very proud of you. Thank you." Dumbledore stated before he and Moody jumped back into the fire, carrying Pettigrew between them.

Harry and Ron watched, from their high chairs, as the actions concluded before them. They clapped their hands playfully as Dumbledore and Moody disappeared once again in a flash of green flames, and for a moment Snape saw only the joys of innocence that were left behind; little did the boys know just how lucky they were. They had so narrowly escaped the troubles that had just occurred around them, by the fowl rat that had betrayed Harry once before.


	9. Concern

Chapter 9: Concern.

As the day wore on, and the commotion that had occurred at the Burrow died down, Snape found himself pacing, deep in thought, and completely disturbed. He had looked into Pettigrew's eyes and had seen the disgust and determination behind them, but Severus had acted as he knew he ought to and now an innocent man would be cleared of all his crimes, and Lily and James would be avenged for their deaths. Still, Severus was uncomfortable with the idea of having Sirius Black around. He was, after all, related to so many dark witches and wizards, and with such undesirable connections as the Lestranges and the Malfoys who was to say they would not use their family ties to get at Harry. Snape had never trusted Sirius Black, and it had long been a truth universally acknowledged among members of the Order of the Phoenix and certain social groups, but Severus knew that he was not going to escape a relationship with one of his enemies because of the child that now bound them to one another.

Molly has noticed Snape's detachment from all the usual routines and decided that it would be better to leave him with his thoughts, rather than pull him back to reality. Severus Snape was a dark man, always had been, and although his heart was good and his loyalty was true, he was bound to the name of Slytherin for a reason. Severus had dark tendencies and although Harry had lightened him a little, his moods were always peaking through the new softness that he had adapted. Molly was not surprised to see the shift; Snape had always been so dedicated to the Order after the truth of his renewal was made public. He had made decisions in his life that many would not have ever forgiven him for, but he had always been a true and loyal friend to Lily Evans and Dumbledore trusted him explicitly. Molly simply went about her day, calming her own nerves with the remedial tasks that always occupied her and marveling in all the new and interesting things that changed with her children. She knew all too well that they would soon grow up and move on, and her heart broke at the thought, but for now they were all with her, all happily playing and hassling each other, and all oblivious to the true dangers that could have befallen them. The truth was, Molly was very grateful to have had Severus at the Burrow to intercept the Rat that had come among them. She was not sure what would have happened if they would have simply not known what they did. Evil was lurking in everything, but they were protected with Severus around.

Harry was no worse for wear and played quietly with the boys, while Snape paced. Snape was content with Harry's current state. He believe that the trauma of his parents murder was still fresh in the little boys mind, but that it would soon pass to let him accomplish the same things that the Weasley children were naturally progressing through. Harry had not been too startled with the quick removal of the bad man, he seemed to be content and constantly making new strides, but he still remained mute and would not walk on his own.

The sun set slowly, bringing an end to the confusion and sleep finally came late in the evening. No one at the Burrow had heard anything from the Order of the Phoenix and it was doubtful that anything would come by way of news till morning. Snape lay awake, listening to Harry breathing, in the crib near his bed, and wondered what news of his involvement would mean. Soon the secret would be out and everyone would know of his involvement with the Order of the Phoenix. Some would see him as a traitor, other would see him as a truly loyal man, but everyone would know where and who was taking care of Harry Potter.

Morning brought the return of calm peacefulness that always seemed present at the Burrow. Arthur was up and at it with the sun, and soon so were all of Arthur's boys. Snape followed suit when the commotion of the nine Weasleys roused Harry. Snape entered the kitchen, placed Harry in a high chair and messed up Ron's fiery red hair, grinning at him slightly, as he walked toward the adults who had gather around the kitchen table.

"What news does the Prophet bring?" Snape asked peaking over Molly's shoulder.

"Pettigrew was taken directly to Azkaban by Dumbledore," Molly stated, "and placed in front of Sirius. The man seemed to come out of his trance when he saw Pettigrew and laughed like a lunatic. Pettigrew finally let his composure drop as he saw that change that had come over Sirius. The man is now terrified of the fate that awaits him."

"The minister for magic has ordered an immediate trial and practically demanded that Pettigrew receive the kiss for what he has done." Arthur added. "I believe you and I will be heading into the ministry this morning for the hearing. Your testimony will be the nail in the coffin for Peter Pettigrew."

"I hope we have enough against the man," Snape said darkly as he began to pace.

The time had truly come; he would have to tell the world, the magical world, what had happened and how he knew of Pettigrew's guilt. He would confess to his ties to the Order, his bonds with Lily Potter and, by doing so, would give up the location of the little boy who, in such a short time, had changed his heart. Snape's mind raced thinking of the ramifications for Harry's sake. Hundreds of thousands of people would want to see him, take his picture, hold him and praise him. Other would want to kill him, steal him away and rewrite what history had just dictated. Severus wasn't sure, in that moment, if he could go through with what he knew he would have to do. He would have to tell the truth, he would have to give Sirius the second chance at a life and a good reputation, but he would also have to subject a child, not yet two years of age, to the tremors and rumors of fame.

"You need not worry about Harry, my dear," Molly said, seeing the change and the questions that played in the back of Severus' mind. "He'll be perfectly safe here with me and my boys today. I have some nice little games planned for them and they will have a good hearty romp in the garden before lunch. He'll probably be so tuckered out that he'll be asleep before you get back. No worries, you need not worry at all Severus." She added cheerfully as she scooped Ginny out of her bassinette and danced a little dance around the kitchen with her.

"I'm not worried about leaving Harry with you, Molly." Snape stated forcing a smiled. "I am worried about the ramifications of my testimony in the trial for the future of the little boy. He is the most famous wizard in the world, as we speak, but no one really knows where he is. They are about to find out, however, and then what is to become of him. Will he be vain? Will he be frightened? Will he ever have a moment's peace?" Severus asked his tone and his movements showing the extent of his true concern.

"We are all here to help you protect him Severus," Molly said after a moment spent in deep thought. "We'll not let him become vain or prideful. He will forever be the simple little lad that he is now, so long as we are around, and Dumbledore will never let anything happen to him. It will be difficult, to be sure, to keep him out of the spot light, and I know there are many reporters that with fight to see him and study him, but we will be just as vigilant as they are, and we will protect him." She added with a tender smile as she touched Snape's arm. "You need not worry, Severus; you have friends to help you."

"Thank you Molly," Snape sighed, a little in relief, a little in worry, but all in all he had been comforted by her speech.


	10. The Trial

Chapter 10: The Trial.

As predicted Snape was summoned to the Ministry by owl and he and Arthur Weasley traveled together as soon as the owl had been paid and had departed. Snape had dressed in his usual black attire and moved like a shadow through the bright Burrow. He caught Harry's attention just as he was about to leave and the little boy scrunched up his face, deep in contemplation, as Snape waited for the fire to be ready to receive its travelers.

"What is wrong with you?" Snape asked as he plucked Harry from his high chair and watched as the little boy look him over still with deep contemplation on his brow.

"Bad!" Harry stated and pushed a finger into Snape's shoulder.

"What did you say?" Snape asked holding Harry out in front of him.

"Bad!" Harry repeated.

"He just spoke Severus!" Molly cried. "He said 'bad'."

"Why bad?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps he doesn't like your look." Molly laughed. "Perhaps he is remembering what dark wizards looked like, or he is relating your dark, deathly, attire to the Death Eaters that his parents had warned him about."

"Bad!" Harry shrieked this time.

"I'm not bad," Snape stated, forcing a smile and a chuckle from his lips, "I'm good."

Harry scrunched up his face once again.

"He'll settle once you have returned." Molly laughed again as she took Harry from Snape as Arthur returned to the fireside ready for their departure.

"I don't want him to think of me as bad!" Snape stated feeling uncomfortable by the fifteen month olds accusation.

"He won't when you return and change into things that he us used to." Molly smiled, "until then, take this as a simple warning that he does not like your old look Severus!" she giggled.

"Are we ready then?" Arthur asked and with a little hesitation Snape followed him into the flaring green fire.

"You really got to him, little one," Molly giggled as she placed Harry in the high chair again. "I doubt we will see the dark sides of Severus Snape around anymore."

Harry smiled and giggled as Molly giggled. Little did he know he had truly made his point and Snape would be very cautious around his little one. It was time to leave the darkness behind, for Harry's sake, and let the brightness of what ever dwelled within Severus' heart escape.

Severus and Arthur walked through the halls of the ministry of magic before settling into the court room for the trail of Peter Pettigrew. Both Pettigrew and Black were in attendance, both shackled and guarded by the Dementors that had traveled from Azkaban for the protection of the counsel and those who had come as spectators for the trial. There were Death Eaters all around him, but the proof of their allegiance was not with them, and so they still walked free. Severus sucked in a deep breath when he saw Lucius Malfoy walked into the court room and glare at him from across the room.

"He is as guilty as Pettigrew but we can't prove it," Arthur whispered in pure disgust as he followed Snape's line of sighed.

"Oh you have no idea," Snape whispered and shot another glare across the assembly at the man who walked with airs of prejudice and pride.

"He will be a thorn in your side until the end of time," Arthur sighed but his attention was captured when Dumbledore and the rest of the Order entered the courtroom.

Dumbledore's opening statements were convincing enough for most of the members of the jury. Pettigrew seemed to shrink with every word. By the time he took the stand he could no longer look at the members of the jury but rather hissed and whimpered with every question that was asked and every time he lied to tried to save his own skin. Finally Snape took the stand to many quizzical looks and whispers from those who had gathered in the gallery to watch.

"Professor Snape, it is understood that you have some testimony for this court." The Minister of Magic stated from the podium.

"It is true, you honor," Snape said, his old tones and movements coming back to his.

"Would you care to tell the court why you believe Mr. Pettigrew is guilty of the charges that have been laid before him?" the minister asked.

"I understand, from a very reliable source, that Mr. Pettigrew was the Potter's secret keeper. He broke his vow to protect them by telling there whereabouts to those who committed their murders and, because he believed everyone would think that Sirius Black was James Potter's secret keeper, he framed Mr. Black for his own crimes." Snape stated calmly as the gallery erupted in gasps and hisses.

"Can you prove these accusations?" The minister asked.

"I can," Snape stated. "I was a secret keeper myself. Lily Potter trusted me with the information and the protection of her most precious assets. I am the guardian, by magical rights, of the boy who lived." He added and the jury gasped in astonishment. "Lily did not trust Pettigrew, in fact, she suspected him of his disloyalty. She knew that because of his betrayal she would die and because of this she came to me."

"Without testimony from Lily or James Potter, we cannot prove that Mr. Pettigrew has betrayed them." A little witch from within the congress stated her eyes twinkling with malice.

"If I may, your honor," Dumbledore interjected. "We do have testimony from Mrs. Potter."

Again, a gasp rose from those in the surroundings. Snape felt his temperature rise at Dumbledore's statement. The minister motioned for Dumbledore to continue, and from within the folds of his robe, Dumbledore produced a small painting. With a flick of his wand, accompanied by the fan fair that Dumbledore was known for, the painting was enlarged and within it sat the calm young figure of Lily Evans-Potter. Snape could not stop himself, he gasped to see her figure, her beautiful green eyes and the sad, betrayed look on her face. Pettigrew slumped in his seat; his eye averted her gaze, as Lily Potter cleared her throat.

"This painting hangs in one of the classrooms at Hogwarts. It was painted for Professor Slughorn and his collection." Dumbledore explained. "Mrs. Potter was one of his favorite students and so she sat for the painting that will forever keep her likeness and her spirit."

"Mrs. Potter, who is your betrayer," the minister asked the painting.

"Peter Pettigrew." Lily stated.

Again and eruption of sound filled the court until the ministers gavel fell once and for all.

"I find you, Peter Pettigrew guilty of the charges placed against you. You will be removed immediately to Azkaban where you will spend the rest of your days!" The minister stated forcefully.

A cry rose up from the small, insignificant man, as the Dementors dragged him away kicking and screaming. Snape moved to leave the witness stand and caught Lily's eyes. He had not thought that anything, holding her resemblance, had ever survived the devastation of her murder. To see Lily now, looking more beautiful than he had ever remembered her, was heart warming and heart breaking at the same time.

The minister cleared his throat, preparing to hand down another verdict as the gaze between Lily and Snape was broken.

"Sirius Black, you are here by cleared of all accusation. I set you free from the confines of Azkaban and offer you my sincere apologies for the troubles that have befallen you. Take up your place, once again as a productive citizen of the magical community. I restore your wand to you and all that was yours in the time before your incarceration." the minister stated and magically the shackles fell away from Sirius.

There were a lot of things said, in the court room, when the trial had ended. There was anger, there was fear and there was rejoicing, but Snape remained silent as he watched Dumbledore conversing with the painting. He moved toward them, hesitantly, not wanting it to seem like he was desperate, but he was. He needed to see her once again, needed to hear her speak. His heart was light, knowing that there was a reminder of her in the world.

"How is my baby, Severus?" Lily asked with a cautious, sad expression on her face.

"He is adjusting." Severus stated, lowing his eyes. "We believe he may be suffering some trauma from the attack, but he is making good progress."

"What kinds of trauma," Lily gasped.

"He does not speak, nor does he walk on his own." Snape stated. "Did he speak before?"

"Oh yes," Lily said, "and ran."

"Quite a good thing for his age," Dumbledore stated trying to lighten the mood.

"He spoke for the first time today," Snape stated. "It was only one word, but it was something. I hope to see him walking again soon."

Lily frowned and fell silent.

"Well we best be getting you back to the castle," Dumbledore stated, "thank you for your help, Lily." He added and shrank the portrait and placed it back within the pocking from which he had retrieved it.

Snape too fell silent. He had wanted to say more. He wanted to apologies for everything he had done, over and over again. He wanted to profess his undying devotion to her and the child he had now become quite fond of. He wanted just to hear her voice, to look into her eyes, but he knew that his time would someday come when he would face her again. He sighed to himself as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Severus," Sirius stated when Snape jumped and looked in his direction. "I didn't expect you to be my savior, but it turns out that you are and I owe you everything for that."

"You owe me nothing," Snape stated. "I did it for Lily."

"If only more people knew what you have done." Black smiled and patted him on the back again.

"I am sure they are going to know soon enough," Snape stated wearily.

"I must ask you," Sirius started and then hesitated, "I would be very much in your debt if you would allow me to see my godson."

"You may see Harry." Severus stated and then turned and walked away.


	11. Where is your Dwelling Place

**A/N: My deepest apologies to all who have been waiting so long for an update in this story. The muse has stuck me in a completely different fandom, but I am going to try my hardest to keep up with this story. Thank you for reading and I hope you like what happens next.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything they are JK Rowling's babies!**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 11: Where is your Dwelling Place?

Severus paced the length of the small Burrow hallway. Harry and Ron played quietly on the floor and the rest of the Weasley clan was disbursed throughout the house and yard. It was almost time for imminent visit, the one for which Severus Snape had been dreading.

Snape had agreed, at the trial, to let Sirius see Harry. He was after all the boys God Father, but Snape had regretted the idea the moment he had offered the invitation. Snape had grown fond of little Harry and he knew that because of the nature of the vow he had made with Lily he wouldn't be able to give Harry over to Sirius Black and he was happy for it, but he also knew that there would be a fight of some kind over the boy, or over their history toward one another. It wasn't a secret to anyone within certain circles that Sirius Black and Severus Snape were long and hardened enemies even though they were on the same side of the greater battle. Just the thought of being in the same room with Sirius changed Snape's behaviour and personality. He was the dark and malicious personage on the inside, though he had stowed away his dark clothing for a more conservative and comfortable look to make Harry comfortable. There was also the underlying issue of not knowing how Harry would react. As much as Snape wanted to think about himself, his mind drifted to the little boy who played at his feet and the horrific things that he had seen. Something was a miss in that little head and Snape had yet to figure out what it was.

Harry was oblivious to the meeting in his immediate future but he had shrunk away from Snape when he began to pace and grumble to himself. Playing happily on the floor with Ron, Harry never let Snape out of his sight, but at the same time he wasn't keen to be picked up and bothered by the man who had taken up this nervous pacing.

Suddenly the fire sprang to life and Snape's heart skipped before he realized who had stepped out of the fire before him.

"Good Day Severus," Dumbledore stated pleasantly as Harry latched onto Dumbledore's bright purple robes and shoved the tasseled hem into his mouth, "Well hello Master Potter," Dumbledore smiled and hoisted Harry into the air.

Harry gave no reply verbally to Dumbledore but smiled and grabbed at his glasses, putting little finger prints all over the half moon lenses.

"Still no speech?' Dumbledore asked.

"Singular words and nonsensical sounds," Snape admitted, "Nothing more than a syllable or two and nothing that seems to mean anything."

"Very curious," Dumbledore stated and tried to look into Harry's eyes, "Have you tried to see into his memories?" he asked but Harry squirmed and shit his eyes tightly to get away from Dumbledore.

"I don't think it is necessary. I don't think I would see anything more than jumbled flashes of horrific things and I don't want to hurt him," Snape sighed and plucked Harry out of Dumbledore's arms, "besides, he'll come around. I hope, if not I'll find another way to communicate and teach him."

"Very good," Dumbledore smiled, "And now for the reason of my visit," he stated cheerfully.

"You are not here to mediate the visit with Sirius?" Snape asked.

"Lord no boy, is that today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Indeed it is professor," Snape sighed.

"Ah well I do have rather terrible timing," Dumbledore laughed, Harry mimicked his laughter and Dumbledore laughed even harder.

Snape couldn't help but smile at the playfulness of Harry's gesture.

"Then what is the purpose of your visit?" Snape asked as Harry and Dumbledore laughed on.

"Simply to tell you that I have let out an estate for you to raise the young Master Potter on, in peace and quiet," Dumbledore stated. "It is just outside of Hogsmead, near enough to Hogwarts that should you need anything, Minerva, myself and anyone else you may look to for guidance will be available, but far enough that you shouldn't be bothered by students or the towns folk to often. I'd like for it to remain a secret of sorts that the boy who lived is dwelling so very near to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"When can we move in?" Snape asked hurriedly.

"Not yet, but soon. There are things that need to be accomplished to assure the safety of the boy and yourself Severus. It was a muggle estate up until recently and hasn't any true connections or roadways toward the village. We want to make sure everything is very much accessible for you before you can settle there." Dumbledore explained with a smile, "I know you feel like you are burdening the Weasleys but you have to wait a little longer."

"I understand Albus, but surly there has to be something that I can do to help." Severus said with a sigh.

"Oh there is dear boy," Dumbledore smiled, "keep Harry happy and rest assured that I have everything under control."

Snape sighed, placed Harry back on the floor with Ron and renewed his pacing.

"Do not be so very disturbs, Severus, the house is sound, the land is vast, we will put all sorts of good protective spells on it and you will be very happy, living like a king, in this spacious estate," Dumbledore smiled.

"That is not what is troubling me," Snape sighed. "I am troubled by the meeting that is about to occur."

"Ah, with Sirius," Dumbledore sighed.

"Indeed, is the man aware of the nature of the bond between the boy and I?" Snape asked.

"I believe so, if he understands the working of a secret keeper and an unbreakable vow," Dumbledore chuckled.

"And there is no way then for him to take the child, is there?" Snape asked.

"Not without causing great danger to the boy," Dumbledore stated.

"And you don't think Sirius the reckless type?" Snape asked.

"I see where you are going," Dumbledore sighed, "I will stay to mediate as you seem to be quite distressed. Fear not, Severus, Sirius will not leave here with the boy. You are his rightful guardian and shall remain that way. I just ask that you be civil for the remainder of your days. No matter how much you despise the man, he is the boy's god father and we must respect that."

"I shall never be free for those infernal Marauders, will I?" Snape asked.

"I'm afraid not, Lupin has been asking about you as well," Dumbledore sighed.

"I cannot have a Werewolf near the infant," Snape stated.

"You know as well as I do that Remus is harmless most of the time," Dumbledore sighed. "But I understand your worry and so does he. He is keeping his distance until you offer the invitation."

Snape sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and began to pace again, "Perhaps if Harry responds to Sirius positively by speaking or walking, I shall invite Lupin to see if the familiarity of his father's friends will help to restore him to his pervious state of existence."

"Nothing will return him to that state, unless you can return his parents," Dumbledore said softly.

"I know, I am merely seeing Lupin and Black as something in the way of normalcy for the boy," Snape sighed

"When we become parents, it is time to make sacrifices, or so I am told," Dumbledore smiled, "I am sorry you have to give up who you are for the boy's sake."

"I am not," Snape stated as he spun around and headed back toward the place where Dumbledore had settled himself, "I have given it up gladly for Lily; I shall deal with James' friends only because I must."

"They may prove to be beneficial to you," Dumbledore smiled.

"I am doubtful," Snape sighted and watched as the fire flared once again.


	12. Harry's Memory

Chapter 12: Harry's Memory

Harry watched intently as a second man popped out of the fireplace. As he did so Snape quitted his pacing and Dumbledore stood to welcome the man. Sirius emerged from the flash of green fire and stood, dressed in a suit and tie, and looking awkwardly at his surroundings.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Severus," Sirius stated as he extended his hand to Snape, "I was called back to the ministry to give testimony."

"In the case of the Lestranges'?" Dumbledore asked.

"Indeed, both have been sentenced to life in prison," Sirius stated, "but I feel it is too lenient after what they did to the Longbottoms."

"What happened to the Longbottoms?" Snape asked feeling as if he had been left out of some increasingly important information. "I knew of the plot against them but after the retrieval of Harry, I've not heard anything else."

"The Longbottoms were attacked just as the Potters were that fate full night. They survived, if you can call what happened to them surviving, and their child is now in the custody of his grandmother. The Lestranges were responsible for the attack." Dumbledore explained.

"That poor child," Snape sighed and shook his head.

"The poor child still has his parents," Sirius stated and turned his attention to Harry, "unlike our poor boy." He added and looked to the child that played quietly at their feet with the littlest Weasley son.

At the mention of a child Harry turned and stared at the three gentlemen that towers over him. He looked to Snape first, then to Dumbledore and then his eyes landed on Sirius.

"Hello dear boy," Sirius smiled and reached to pick Harry up.

"No!" Ron stated as Sirius reached for the boy who sat beside him.

"No!" Harry echoed and moved out of Sirius' grasp.

"What is going on?" Sirius asked as Harry crawled across the floor and latched onto Snape's ankle. "That Weasley is a bad influence," he added and motioned once again to pick up Harry.

"No!" Ronald stated again, getting up from his place and standing between Snape and Harry, and Sirius Black. "No Touch!" he stated more forcefully.

"Ronald, what is the matter dear boy?" Dumbledore asked as he knelt down and looked into the eyes of the fiery little boy.

"Momma says NO strangers," Ronald stated proudly.

"Ah, yes that is very smart of her," Dumbledore laughed. "But, Sirius is my friends and I am not a stranger am I?" he asked.

"No, but he is," Ron stated.

"Well allow me to introduce you. Ronald Weasley, this is Sirius Black." Dumbledore stated.

Ron looked Sirius up and down, looked to Dumbledore and then to Snape and then to Harry and shrugged, "Hello," he said and sat down again in the middle of the little rug and began stacking blocks one on top of the other.

"Hello," Sirius laughed.

Snape picked Harry up off the floor and held him out to Sirius, "here," he stated and watched as Harry struggled in Sirius' arms. "He has to get used to you."

"Harry?" Ron asked looking at the little boy in Sirius' arms. "Ok?"

Harry looked down at Ron from his place high above in Sirius' arms. He shook his head and squirmed more.

"What is the matter Harry, do you not recognize your uncle Sirius?" He asked looking into Harry's eyes.

"No, no, no," Harry stated and pushed away from Sirius.

"Harry, you're alright," Snape stated standing next to Sirius.

"No, no, no," Harry cried out again and reached for Snape.

As Snape motioned to take Harry from Sirius he caught the flash of fear in Harry's eyes and an image popped into his head. He saw Sirius and James speaking to Pettigrew and then turning to leave. There were dark figures somewhere past the doorway but nothing was really clear and then the memory was gone.

"Were you with James the night he was killed?" Snape asked as he held the shaking and screaming Harry close to him and hugged him to calm him down.

"I was," Sirius stated, "I was always around."

"Why did you leave that night?" Snape asked.

"Pettigrew talked me into leaving," Sirius sighed, "I shouldn't have trusted him. He was getting me away so that they could enact their plan. I saw them when it was too late and I was being attacked myself."

Snape looked into the sobbing Harry's eyes again and saw the flashes of what had happened once again.

"He is not ready to see you Sirius," Snape stated rocking Harry gently.

"How would you know, he loves me," Sirius stated, "what have you done to him?" he asked almost angrily and defensively as she looked at the scared little boy. "Turned him into your little pet? Filled his head with horrible stories that you, yourself only know?"

"I have done nothing but try to reverse the damage that was done that night." Snape hissed. "Harry has seen some horrid things that he does not understand and that are still vividly playing themselves out in his mind. You have to understand that he may not remember the good that you did, but he remembers the night you left."

"How would you know that?" Sirius asked, "You can't possibly be using your magic on an infant!"

"I don't have to, Harry is showing them to me," Snape stated.

There was a twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes.

"And you are foolish enough to believe what a sixteen month old is showing you?" Sirius scoffed.

Severus could feel his blood boiling as Harry clung to him. He shot Sirius a glance, only fleeting, and under his breath whispered the spell to accompany it and Sirius jumped back at the assault on his mind. "Do you deny that is what happened the night Lily and James Potter were murdered?" he asked as Sirius regained his balance.

"Sirius fall down?" Ron asked looking up from his blocks.

"Sirius is fine Ronald," Dumbledore said and sat down on the floor with Ron and transfigured the blocks to keep him occupied.

"That is what happened," Sirius sighed.

"That is what Harry remembers," Snape stated.

"Well, Sirius, I think that is enough for our visit today," Dumbledore stated as he stood once again from his place on the floor and walked toward the fire, "I'm sure in time Master Potter will remember, or come to trust you enough to see you." he added lightly as he bowed to Snape and scurried into the flash of green fire, "Good day, Severus," he added just before he disappeared.

"I'd like to see him again," Sirius said sadly before following Dumbledore through the fire.

"We will arrange it at another time," Snape sighed as Harry had fallen asleep in his arms, sucking his thumb, with tears still glistening on his cheeks. "For now, perhaps things are still too fresh in his mind."

"I will agree to keep my distance for now," Sirius said and turned to the fire.

"Bye, bye, Sirius Black," Ron stated and waved from his place on the floor.

"Good Day Ronald," Sirius smiled and disappeared.

"That was curious," Snape said to himself as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Curious indeed," Ronald stated mimicking Dumbledore.

Snape chuckled at Ronald as he moved through the Burrow to place Harry in his crib. There was much to think about.


	13. Moving Onward

**A/N Hello everyone. Thank you for reading and alerting this story. It is good to know that people are enjoying it. Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have other stories on the go as well.**

**As always I own nothing.**

**These two chapters lead us into a whole new world for Harry and Snape and this is really where our story is really going to take its shape. I hope to build on this new life a lot more and deal with some of the outside influences that are going to come into play with Harry and Snape.**

Chapter 13: Moving Onward

The days had always felt like they were passing slowly and in very much the same fashion but when the time finally came and Snape was told that Dumbledore had nearly finished his preparations on the new dwelling, Severus became anxious and Molly wondered why. She watched the same man she had been watching for months and although he seemed to be comfortable, and gaining confidence in his abilities as a parent, he was hesitant whenever he was left alone with the child. Much of who Severus had been during his years as a student and even as a young professor and warrior had worn off to an attentive and sometimes doting parental figure, but now, with the prospects of leaving, he digressed into his quiet, melancholic self, and the darkness threatened to seep in once again.

"You're doing quite well, Severus," Molly smiled as she watched Snape feed Harry, clean him and get him ready for bed, "its all in the routines you set for the child," she added and handed Ron off to one of her older sons, "no matter what, or where you are, keep to the routine," she practically sang and shooed every last Weasley off to bed. "Bed times are especially important, they can be a battle at times, but the children need their rest."

Snape nodded and placed Harry on the floor once more to crawl around.

"You're really quite good at this whole parent thing, he's taken to you very well and I'd almost say he loves you," Molly whispered as Harry reached out to Snape once again and cuddled into him when he was picked up.

"I truly appreciate everything Molly," Snape stated but was hesitant to leave the little sitting room where he had settled with Molly and Harry.

"Something is wrong, I can sense it. What are you feeling Severus?" she asked.

"Uncertainty," Snape confessed, "I feel I've outstayed my welcome…"

"You have not, you'll always be welcome here," Molly smiled.

"But I feel like its time to try this on my own and yet I'm so used to watching you that I'm not sure I've learned everything I need to know." He said softly, "or perhaps I'm worried about what to do when he get older."

"You are looking at things too academically, Severus. The truth is you're just uncertain as every new parent is and children don't come with a text book or even a teacher. Every child is different and even we seasoned parents can tell you that you'll always find challenges. Some children are more trouble than others," Molly stated raising her voice and catching both George and Fred in the kitchen with the cookie jar.

Once the mischievous twins were secured in their beds Molly returned to find Snape sitting on the floor with one very attentive toddler and Harry was standing and walking on his own.

"You see, he's going to be fine," Molly smiled, scooped Harry up, praised him and his efforts, and placed him back on the floor where he walked by himself by to Severus once more.

"I think he's looking for Ronald," Severus stated as Harry reached out for him. "What will he do without the constant companionship?" he asked.

"He'll have it in you, Severus, and he'll learn to be more independent. But at the same time we'll always be available when you need us, and I'll have no issues with bringing the children round to play in this might house I've been hearing about. You are also welcome to come here anytime that you like, if you can handle the chaos. Although my twins may destroy the place at any given time," She stated again, her volume growing as something crashed in the kitchen once again. "Fred and George Weasley you are being very naughty!" Molly cried finding them climbing up the cupboard and rummaging through cupboards.

"You wont miss this," Molly sighed exacerbated as she carried one child under each arm, "I'd petrify these two if I were really mean, and it wasn't illegal!" she added and began to climb the stairs again. "You are lucky to just have one!" she called over her shoulder before a door slammed somewhere upstairs.

Harry looked at Snape with a confused expression on his face and Snape smiled almost understanding the wordless censure on the child's little face.

"Well, Harry, I suppose it's about time we went at this alone," Snape stated as Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around Snape's neck, "We'll be alright, just you and I."

Harry yawned and rested his head on Snape's shoulder.

"yes, I think we'll be alright."


	14. Somewhere in the Middle

Chapter 14: Somewhere in the Middle.

Dumbledore, Snape and little Harry landed with a thud on a stretch of a secluded lane. Thick, dark, forest reached out around them but the sun shone above lighting up the beautiful beech trees and winding paths that led off the gravel lane.

"Where are we?" Snape asked as he looked at the empty road to either side of him.

"We're somewhere in between the muggle village and your estate, Severus, you can't apparate into the estate, for security reasons, but you can land somewhere in between. We'll walk the rest of the way," Dumbledore smiled spun in a circle and decided which direction to follow.

Snape watched Dumbledore with concern for a moment and then followed the exocentric old man. They had left the Burrow early that morning, had traveled into London and then from a location chosen by Dumbledore, they apparate away from the city and into the country side. It had been decided that they would travel with as much precautions but at the moment Snape simply found that he was walking without protection down a hot and dusty lane with no signs of civilizations, muggle or magic, to be found.

The walk down the lane was pleasant enough. Harry was enthusiastic and interested in the wilderness around him. Snape let him walked when he wanted too. Harry was still a little shaky on his own two feet and his silence was still holding strong, but he was a curious child and the world was full of a kind of wonders that could only be seen through the eyes of a child. Twice Harry pounced at Dumbledore's robes causing him to stumble and Harry to giggle uncontrollably.

Eventually the lane opened up to a valley, a stream that seemed to appear out of nowhere and the grand and impressive manner house was elegantly situated up another slope and looked out over the grounds and lane.

"Well, there you have it, Severus, your new home," Dumbledore stated proudly.

"It's a little over elaborate, don't you think?" Snape asked as he watched Harry prance after a butterfly and fall into the grass and lay on his back staring up at the sky.

"You are the care give to one of the most important wizards in the world. You need a safe place and this is what I had available." Dumbledore smiled and walked onward toward the paddock and the front entrance.

Harry rolled in the fresh grass until Snape scooped him up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to the house.

"Beside, Severus, it would seem that Harry likes the space," Dumbledore added as Snape picked bits of grass out of Harry's hair.

"He's barely old enough to understand what he's seeing, of course he's going to like it," Snape sighed as they walked into the front hall and were greeted by a gathering of people Snape was unfamiliar with.

"Allow me to introduce the Pairywhethers," Dumbledore said as he motioned to the five ladies and three gentlemen before him. "Mr. Rocco Pairywhether is a very organized and devoted man. He is your grounds keeper. Mr. Lilina Pairywhether is your housekeeper and cook, and her daughters are your house staff while the boys help with the gardens and the stables. They have been with this estate for generations and are very capable of providing protection for you and little Harry." Dumbledore stated.

"You are all magical, I presume," Snape asked.

"Yes sir, Professor," Lilina answered, "though you will be our first magical master in this household, we have been using magic to protect our masters for generations. Willows House is the safest estate in the county, utterly hidden from everyone and as secured as Hogwarts itself."

"Yes, yes, it is quite safe with spells and enchantments performed by the best of us," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see," Snape smiled.

"Well Severus, I will leave you in the very capable hands of the Pairywhethers, I had best be off," Dumbledore stated and walked out of the house.

"Please hold him," Snape stated frantically as he handed Harry to the housekeeper and rushed out of the house after Dumbledore, "Albus, wait, what am I to do with these people?" he shouted as he had to run to catch up with the elderly man.

"You order them about. They clean and cook and keep the house presentable, and you raise the child in sweet seclusion." Dumbledore said laughingly, "what did you expect?"

"A life a quiet solitude," Snape sighed in response.

"Sadly, you'll never be able to run that huge house and keep Harry occupied on your own. You will need the assistance of a house staff. They are a very good sort of people and are quite content with their living accommodations. You need not worry about them in the least," Dumbledore stated.

"What about Hogwarts and the Weasleys and am I really able to trust the Pairywhethers?"

"You can reach Hogwarts by following your stream into the woods and up as far as Hogsmead. It is a journey of some kilometers, but you have a stable full of horses that are perfectly capable of taking you to the castle and the village if you need. The muggle village is all the way down your lovely little lane and you'll find a perfect little grammar school for Harry when he is old enough to attend it as well as all the necessities that civilization will offer you. As for the Weasleys, you have an owl to send for them and I have give Molly and Arthur directions to find this place. The fireplace in the masters study of the great house is linked directly to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts should you need me, but that is the only functioning flew in the house. As for the Pairywhethers, Rocco is my cousin on my mother's side. I do, indeed, trust him and so I suggest that you take the family into your heart and let them serve you and the child. You are quite safe here." Dumbledore explained.

"If the flew is connected to Hogwarts then why are you walking?" Snape asked.

"Oh, I'm not going to Hogwarts," Dumbledore sang and continued toward the lane; "I could use the exercise!" he added with a wave and continued on his way.

Snape stood staring after Dumbledore in shocked confusion for a long moment before he turned and looked up at the mammoth house and the gathering of witches and wizards on the front steps. Harry waved at him from his perch in Mrs. Pairywhether's arms and the girls giggled at the liveliness of the child.

"I suppose I best make the most of this," Snape sighed to himself as he walked back to the front entrance and was welcomed back into his new home.


	15. The Mythology of Magic

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I updated this story. I am trying a new strategy to get through the stories that I have yet to finish. As long as I keep my interest piqued in the realm of Potter, I hope to have chapters up every other week, or so, from here on out. Until then, I hope you enjoy this update and I will see you soon with more!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: The Mythology of Magic

The insides of the house were great indeed but, for the first days of Snape's and Harry's occupation, they stayed very close to only four rooms. The nursery had been done up for the child; filled with gadgets and gizmos of both worlds. A large wooden rocking horse, that rocked itself, took up one corner as paintings of fairy tale fairies and magical monsters, and flowers adorning the walls and two large windows let in all the beautiful spring light. Stuffed animals, wooden cars and the odd storybook, read by one or another of the Pairywhether girls, kept Harry occupied and it was in this room that Harry spent most of his time; as young children were apt to do.

Severus, on the other hand, kept to his study; arranging and organizing the book shelves, desks, chairs and magical instruments according to his comfort, preference and interests. He spent much of his time with Harry, as he still wasn't sure he could trust the Pairywhethers, but the longer he stayed in the great house and felt the spring opening up the grounds, the more Severus realized that running the great estate was going to be more work then he anticipated, and he wasn't sure how he was going to do both; parenting and managing.

Day times were spent between a sitting room off the study and out in the air among the trees and flowers, and it wasn't long before Severus realized that Harry was thriving. His words were returning, quite quickly, but no sentences. Bad, good, yes, no were yelled and whispered, giggled and sighed, and Snape couldn't help but marvel at the wonder of the innocence that Harry possessed. The world was big and new and beautiful for the baby wizard, and everything seemed to hold magical powers from the flowers and the trees, to the birds and the bees.

By night, while Harry slept, Snape remained in the study, reading over old spell books and keeping accounts of Harry's progress in his journal, but soon the accounts of the house were also presented to him, by Rocco Pairywhether, and Severus had little to no experience with matters such as these. Aside for the study, a sitting room and his bedchamber, and of course Harry's nursery, Snape had been too preoccupied with the idea of being an estate owner and a new parent to even explore the house, although he knew as he read through his account books, that he would have to learn the ways of a landowner and he would have to do it soon.

One afternoon, after Harry had napped, Snape sat under the brilliant spring sun, on a blanket, by the river bank and watched as the youngest of the Pairywhether girls called out objects to the little boy in her lap and Harry echoed her words.

"She's quite capable, my lord, to carry on with the child without your supervision." Rocco Pairywhether said as he stood beside the blanket and looked down at Snape.

"You may call me professor or Snape, but please not lord or master; I am undeserving of such powerful titles and am quite undesiring of them." Snape sighed as he stood, "I'm not here to be condescending or hold authority over you Mr. Pairywhether."

"I will address you as you wish, professor, but you must be authoritative as a landowner; your tenants demand it of you." Pairywhether smiled.

"I don't know the first thing about running an estate, Pairywhether, how am I to deal with tenants was well?" Snape asked.

"You did not know of parenting and yet you are getting along as if it were second nature." Pairywhether chuckled joyfully and suddenly Snape saw in him the family resemblance to Dumbledore.

"My job as steward and grounds keeper to your household is to assist you in all matters concerning the estate. I also tend most of your gardens and green houses because I enjoy the work. Thrived in herbology I did! I am at your service, professor." Pairywhether smiled and bowed.

Snape stole another glance at the young woman who played gently with Harry before he turned, brushed the wrinkles out of his slacks and motioned for Pairywhether to follow him. "Where do I start?" Severus asked as he stole a glance at his pocket watch and strolled along the neatly manicured lane.

"My suggestion would be to start with the great house. You've not moved from the study, a small insignificant sitting room, your bedchamber, the nursery, and whatever halls and stair cases that lie between them. You must know about the place you are living in and then move on to your immediate grounds. You must learn to live in your new world and let Willow House open herself to you. Then when you are ready I can show you to the farms and tenants that belong to the estate and the village that depends on your farms as part of their survival." Pairywhether explained. "Do not worry about Harry, he is well taken care of by my girls and my lads will keep your stables clean and your ground presentable."

"The village is occupied by muggles alone?" Snape asked skeptically.

"Indeed, it is a small village, but Willow House is the primary benefactor to the seven or so predominant families. The rest of the villagers, the banker, and the shop keeps; they are all comfortably connected with London and these farms, and their goods. We are a quiet people up here in the country."

"It is like we've stepped back in time," Snape shook his head.

"On the contrary, professor, we've simply decided to live our lives in a more economically and ecologically sustainable way. We have the modern comforts, to be sure, but we prefer simplicity, much like Hogsmead." Pairywhether explained. "We may be less advanced then the rest of the country in the workings of the modern world but we have fresh air to breathe and a calm quiet way of life. Most of the calm the muggles don't even know about. We, my family and I, have been keeping the secluded peace filled state for generations. We've remained untouched by the dark forces because we are invisible as magical people in these enchanted woods." Rocco explained. "You are in the heart of the dark forest, where the deepest and oldest magic came from, and we have respected it for hundreds of years."

"And the muggles know nothing of it?" Snape asked skeptically.

"They have no idea that magic even exists, but they believe this land to be blessed." Pairywhether explained. "It is a very closely guarded secret." He added as he pointed off to the river's edge where the forest met the fields of the valley, and a unicorn came to the water to drink. "We live in harmony and Harry is in the safest place he could possibly be. With the magic of this land, the life that flows in those waters and the promise that you made to a dying mother, nothing can touch either of you here."

"And what if the dark forces find out that we are here?" Snape asked. "You put all these people and this magic in jeopardy by letting Harry and I live here."

"Come now professor, you know the dark arts better then most. You know that the pureness of magical grounds isn't easily broken. No, Harry cannot be found here. One, because of the purity of the promise you've made on his behalf, and two, because of the genesis that exists from this valley and these woods. We, all of us magical folk, came from somewhere, as you know."

"That is only myth!" Snape gasped.

"We prefer that you think of it that way!" Pairywhether smiled his eyes sparkling with the knowledge of millions of years of magical creation. "This is why Dumbledore brought you here. It is why Hogwarts is situated on the edge of the forbidden forest. From the garden comes life and there will be light and there will be darkness, but for those who are good, they will know the truth."

Snape knew the mythology of the ancient magic, it was engraved in his head from years of study, but it had only ever just been myth.

"Let it all sink in, professor," Pairywhether smiled as he watched the uncertainly in Snape's eyes, "explore your new world and don't worry about a thing." He added and with a gentle pat on the back, Rocco Pairywhether walked off toward the gardens.

Once Harry was safely in bed, that evening, Snape ventured forth to explore the great house. The Pairywhether family had retired, for the evening, to the workers building that had been their home for years, leaving the great house devoid of any human occupants. Snape found his way to the kitchen and as he popped his head inside he wasn't surprised to see three little house elves dancing about, carrying on in their work joyfully in well mended and matching clothing.

"Oh the master!" one elf cried, stopping the work and sending awe through the others.

"Elf, I am not your master!" Snape whispered.

"Oh but you are the master of Willow House. Mr. Pairywhether answers to you, so then we do too!" the little female elf smiled, her huge eyes filled with excitement.

"But you are his elves if you take orders from him," Snape said.

"No, no, no!" The little elf giggled. "We belong to Willow House, bound to it by our position; we answer to who ever is master of the house. Who so ever is master to this mistress, is master to those who dwell within it."

"That means you!" the littlest elf sang.

"Tell me your names," Snape stated.

"I am Magda, this is Molasses and this, the littlest, is Wee." Magda the female, and eldest, stated.

"You are clothed, Magda, does that not make you a free elf?" Snape asked amused by the three.

"Our clothing is the uniform of the house, we are workers, we must where these," Magda explained.

"Even with our freedom, we stay loyal to this house and its lands," Molasses spoke for the first time. "It is an honor to be associated with Willow House and we have been here since the very beginning."

"When the first stone was laid in the foundation of this house we were born into it." Wee stated gleefully.

"I see," Snape smiled.

"So you see, you are master of this house and therefore master of its elves and all others who dwell within it!" Molasses stated wisely.

"Well, in that case, I'm honored to be the master here, but I ask that you address me as professor," Snape couldn't help but smile at the jolly little elves.

"Professor! Hurray!" the elves cheered.

"Tell me one more thing," Snape ordered as he knelt before the elves, "who else dwells in this house?"

"Spirits, paintings, the rooms all have Fairies, Dust Brights and Glow Worms. All the creatures a good house should have." Wee sang.

"And what of ghosts?"

"Not in the great house, but the barn has one and two farms are guarded by others," Molasses answered.

"But the house has spirits you said."

"Spirits and ghosts are not the same thing!" Magda stated. "Spirits choose to remain. Ghosts don't know why they can't leave."

"You are a wise little elf," Snape smiled, "which spirits are here?"

"Molly makes the roses bloom and keeps the flowers in the house fresh." Wee explained. "And Milo, the doorman stands guard when the family is out. He watches the doors at all times, does rounds of the great hall and foyer, and closes all the curtains in the sitting rooms if the Pairywhether girls forget too. You'll only see him, however, when you are ready too. He's been here since the very beginning as well."

"And what of the paintings?"

"So many paintings have been placed in Willow House over the centuries, most of which are in the bedchambers off the third floor gallery, as are the old images of all the previous masters of the house, the gallery itself is very grand and your portrait will stand there shortly, the first magical master in hundreds of years. It has already been commissioned by Professor Dumbledore. For the most part, the bedchamber portraits keep to themselves, although Geoffrey guards the secret exit to the roof and the astronomy lookout." Molasses explained. "Most recently the lady in white was added to the grand ballroom."

"How recently was she added?" Snape asked having never visited the ballroom nor did he like the idea of even having one.

"Dumbledore brought the gilded frame to Mr. Pairywhether on the night that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappeared. The instructions were to hang the frame in the place of honor where the occupant might look down on the celebrations of the family. The frame remains empty most of the time but Wee has seen the white lady once before." Molasses explained, "Wee is the only one to have seen her."

"It's true, it's true!" Wee sang.

"Did she speak to you?" Snape asked curious now.

"Yes!" Wee smiled.

"Did she tell you her name?"

"No, not at first, she played a game with me!" Wee answered.

"Ah, what game was that?"

"It was a riddle game. She said to fill the ballroom with a white flower that bloomed at night and that would be the name to call her."

"So you brought her…?" Snape questioned

"I didn't bring anything because the gardens were bare of blooming flowers. Winter snows were already threatening to blanket the beds and only stars twinkled off the frost covered ground." Wee sighed.

"But if you could, what flowers would you have brought to her?" Snape asked.

"Why the only flowers that bloom at night of course, they open their petals to the shining stars!" Wee giggled.

"And which are those?"

"The lilies that gaze up at the stars and look like stars themselves," Magda answered dreamily.

Snape's eyes grew wide in understanding as he rushed out of the kitchen and toward the grand ballroom and the gilded frame.


	16. Lily And The Valley

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. I wanted to get this big update posted before the Christmas holiday started for me. I plan, in my quiet break, to do as much writing as possible, so stay tuned for more. But for now I hope you like Snape's meeting with a portrait of Lily.**

**Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

Chapter 16: Lily and the Valley

Snape rushed, flying through the great house as quickly as his feet could carry him, in search of the grand ballroom. He had paid little attention to the house. The rooms that were of no interest to him were ignored and he realized that, perhaps, he should have been a little more curious.

The ballroom was dark when he finally found it, with the curtains drawn over all of the enormous windows and white sheets draped over every last object in the room. The fireplace was cold and dark, the piano in one corner was silent and the gold filigree and ornamentations on the walls lacked luster and life. Of all the rooms in the house, Severus felt the emptiness of this huge space.

"Lily…" he whispered as he pulled sheets from frames, many, many of them; that lined the walls and he found in them only the still figures of former occupants, muggle occupants.

"Lumos." He stated with a flick of his wand toward a line of chandeliers that hung high in the ceiling and the grand room was bathed in a golden glow.

Another flick of his wand and the fireplace was ablaze giving the room spectacular warmth as the gold in the room sparkled. Above the mantel Snape noticed yet another white sheet and with a tug he pulled the cover away to reveal a brilliant gilded frame but no occupant. The back drop Snape recognized as a wall within the house of one Sirius Black, the place where the Order had been meeting long before the darkness had fully descended. He knew in an instant that he had found what he was looking for.

"Lily." He called louder to the empty frame but when no one appeared he turned away to inspect the ballroom once more.

It was a nice sort of room; it reminded Snape slightly of the great hall at Hogwarts. He could imagine it full of people, children running here and there and music playing from the corner where the piano still sat silent. He couldn't necessarily picture himself hosting such a soiree, but at the same time, Severus knew that much of the person he once was had and would change dramatic the longer he remained in this house.

"So you've found me," A whispered voice cut the silence in the grand ballroom.

"Lily!" Snape gasped as he turned around and gazed upon the figure who had returned to her frame.

She smiled down at him, a kind of twinkle in her eye, and he wondered if that had been placed there by the artist or if she was actually in a very calm and pleased state. When he didn't speak, for the shock that had registered in him, Lily took the opportunity to start the conversation.

"My uncle used to run this estate, I think I told you about it once when we were children. I spent my summers here as a small child, and most of the holidays." Lily smiled.

"I remember you leaving," Severus sighed thinking back to the days before they understood what it really meant to be magical. Both Lily and Severus knew that they were different, but magical people and practices had not been known to them until the days of their educations.

"I'm happy to see you in it," She smiled and looked dreamily about the room. "There was a time when I realized what magic was, when I learned to understand it and embrace it here in this valley and among the people. You'll learn to see the magic in the muggles that work for you and this estate, and you'll be safe here with Rocco and his family. I am so happy that Harry will get to know this place as I knew it and I hope he loves it as much as I did. I hope you do to Severus."

"But I don't know anything about being a figure head. I don't run estates; I make potions and frighten children!" Snape protested.

"You are a teacher first and foremost, you know how to be a leader, and that's what being a landowner is all about," Lily laughed. "Sadly, that recluse of a man that you once were, is not who you can be anymore. And I know that the darkness was never who you really were.

"Oh Lily, I don't know what I am doing!" Snape sighed.

"You are doing just fine," She smiled. "Harry is thriving, I trust. Dumbledore has been raving about your parenting and I'm happy to hear the elves speak so highly of their new master."

"They, one of them, have only seen you once!" Snape stated.

"But I pop in and out of this frame occasionally and hear them from behind the covering."

"They'll never cover you again!" Snape said with passion. "Not while I am here."

"It is better that way. I spend very little time in this portrait. My services to the Order are better used elsewhere and I do not want to interrupt your life."

"But I need you!"

"You don't, not really." Lily smiled. "You need Harry and he needs you. I can't hold him, or love him from here, but you can and you need to Severus. You promised you'd take care of him."

"I did and I will."

"And I will be silently present when you celebrate in this space with the friends and the families that you must become a leader to." Lily said. "But I can't be here for my own sanity and yours."

"Why?" Severus sighed, "Why have this portrait done if you are not going to be present?"

"I knew what was to become of me, Severus, I knew I would die to save Harry and those who knew my prophecy knew as well. Dumbledore had been preparing this house for you long before the promise was made. The painting was done before the dark times had settled to hold my likeness and my spirit. I will always be here to help if I can but I'm not here to try and be a parent to Harry as I simply cannot do what you can."

"What about James?" Snape asked.

"He is not here, his portrait hangs elsewhere. I know how much you two hated each other, so I wished that you not have to deal with that. James has his own ideas as to how Harry is to be raised but that isn't up to us anymore, it is up to you. Raise him as your own. Love him because his parents cannot. I trust that you will know what to do. I cannot, nor can James, force you to do anything and for this reason, I will be scarce in this portrait. Keep it covered and move on with your life."

"I will, if you wish it," Snape promised sadly.

"Thank you Severus, for everything." Lily smiled, "now I must go."

"So soon?"

"Yes, take care Severus and embrace this life." Lily said and disappeared from the frame once again.

When Lily had left, Snape moved around the room once more. A flick of his wand returned it to its former dark, cold, state and then he left, dejected, but understanding.

Snape walked away slowly finding in the darkness the door man whom the elves had spoken of.

"Good evening professor," Milo stated proudly and tipped his translucent hat.

"Evening Milo how is the estate tonight?" Snape asked with a sigh.

"Calm, quiet and quite cheerful," Milo answered.

"Good to hear," Snape forced a smile, "what else is there to know of this house?" he asked.

"Oh here is much to know," Milo smiled.

"Could you show me around?" Snape asked, "I understand you are the man with the most knowledge, and therefore, just the man I need."

With a smile and a bow, the spirit of the doorman led the way through the darkness.

Throughout the tour Milo would stop; talk of the location or an anecdote that went along with the great house. The first floor encompassed much of the living and entertaining spaces. A grand ancient library, filled with hundreds of books, a dining room reminiscent of the regents that once ruled the country and sitting rooms, game rooms, tea rooms, studies and conservatories rounded off the opulence of an ancient house. The second and third floors were simpler, the guest suits, dressing rooms and family chambers were found lined by two enormous galleries. The house was well taken care of, had many secret nooks and crannies to get lost in and a very rich history. Snape was pleased with his tour and decided that his first order of business, the following morning, would be to open the house in its entirety to let the air and the spring wake it up. Once the house work was complete, he'd send for the Weasley's and give Molly a much needed break in the country. It would be a rather grand playground, he imagined, for Harry and the other children, for many years to come.


	17. Summer and the Pairywhethers

**A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry for the delay, I'm having trouble getting myself motivated to write this story. I'm not really sure where I want to go with it.**

**Enjoy**

**As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 17: Summer and the Pairywhethers

After opening himself to the idea, finally, of running the estate, Snape decided it was time to open up to the Pairywhethers as well. The girls, he observed to be a very cheerful bunch especially the oldest, Gloria, who had a jolly disposition, not unlike Molly Weasley and an ease of motion when she worked. Gloria and her mother Lilina tended to the house, with the elves and before long the whole building was bright, clean and open to receiving guests.

Next in line to the Pairywhether throne was George and the boy at the ripe old age of twenty four, Snape recognized from his time at Hogwarts. He followed his father about in his duties, learning the ways of the estate and preparing to one day take over when Rocco simply could not function, but Rocco was a wise old man, who knew a lot about the house, the farms and the magical world that Snape believed he would probably live on forever much like Dumbledore.

Snape had been graciously welcomed into the society of these men and every morning, after seeing that Harry was looked after and that the tasks that Lilina told him had to get done within the house were well underway, Snape would spend the hours before tea with Rocco and George, all about the grounds.

Rocco and Lilina had three younger children as well. Peter, their middle boy was a shy sort of fellow at the age of twenty two and spent all of his time in the quiet solitude of the stables with the horses and the dogs. He demonstrated great abilities in magic, but on the whole, he preferred the honest work of his hands and seemed content to simply exist.

After Peter came Willowmina, a true mother in her every action. She had taken on the care for Harry and with the patience and steadiness of the passing of time; she opened the child up to the wonders of the estate. Play based learning was an integral part of her every day activities and quickly Harry's speech and mobility returned.

Lastly among the Pairywhethers was Cassandry, a tiny woman who flitted about like a breeze and stared off into the expanses of the forest with wonder and delight in her eyes. Cassandry worked diligently with her mother and sisters within the duties of the house, she sang to Harry when Willowmina would give him up, and mended, washed and fabricated clothing for the family and the babe who daily seemed to out grow his cloths.

Truth be told, as spring faded into the heat of summer, Harry Potter was a thriving little boy. He ran, most of the time in mischief to escape Willowmina who encouraged him. He spoke, though sentences were scarce and diction occasionally faltered, but the boy wizard was happy and this fact eased Snape's mind.

In the afternoon, after tea and Harry's nap, Snape spent his time with the child. He had made a promise to raise him as his own and Snape was not about to let his house staff spend more time with the boy then he was. Truthfully, Snape took great pleasure in studying the small child. He had been used to children of a certain age, and had detested most of them, but this small child was interested in the way he began to see the world. Surely the conversation was quite one dimensional but his play habits were interesting all the same and every day Harry would so something new that would amaze Snape in some way, shape or form.

"Where did he get a card board box from?" Snape had asked one rainy summer afternoon after having spent most of the morning in the green houses with Rocco and George. He was still seated at the small table where he took his tea in his study and Lilina Pairywhether moved about the room preparing it for an afternoon inside the house because of the rain.

"Willowmina unpacked it this morning from one of the guest rooms and Harry took a great interest in it." Lilina laughed as the toddler closed the flaps in on him self and then popped up screaming and giggling like a Jack-in-the-box. "Oh Harry dear, you are so very scary!" Lilina stated playfully as Harry fell back into the box laughing gleefully. "He's been at this for hours!" she added with a laughed as the boy popped out again and giggled when he disappeared from sighed.

"What could possibly be so interesting about a cardboard box?" Snape asked as he watched the toddler rock the box and tip it over on its side, then crawled in and out of it barking like one of the many dogs on the grounds.

"It's the simplicity of his imagination and the mimicry of the things he sees all around him. Enjoy it while it lasts Professor, for soon enough his imagination and innocence will fade to the harsh realities of growing older." Lilina sighed but smiled down at the child who pulled a blanket, with his teeth, into the box and settled here.

"At least he's able to entertain himself," Snape sighed and moved a toe close to the box only to be growled at by the child within it.

"He'd very good on his own; he's remarkable when he wants to play with others as well. It is a shame that there aren't more children around. Perhaps you could find some among our neighbours in the village when you do finally venture forth from this house." Lilina suggested.

"He does need some companionship, other than adults," Snape said.

"I'm sure there are plenty of children. You know many I would assume as a professor."

"I did, when I was teaching, but they are all so much older than Harry. He needs someone his age. Perhaps its time to send word to the Weasleys," Snape stated contemplatively, "I think the boy is in need of some playmates and he took a fancy to little Ronald when we stayed with them."

"They will find interest in cardboard boxes and chasing butterflies as much as he will," Lilina laughed, "but it would be nice to see this house filled with people." She added as she pulled together the remains of Snape's tea things and moved to leave Snape alone with the boy in the box.

"How long would you need to prepare for house guests?" Snape asked before the older woman left.

"I can take the girls into town this afternoon to obtain what is necessary and we could be ready, as the house is now open to its entire splendor and summer is well upon us." Lilina stated contemplatively. "Realistically we could be well prepared to receive the Weasleys by late tomorrow afternoon, if you wish for guests that soon."

"I'll send word directly to issue the invitation," Snape smiled.

"Very good Professor," Lilina stated with enthusiasm and excitement in her eyes as she rushed from the room and Snape turned to his desk leaving Harry pleasantly occupied with his cardboard box.

Once the letter to Molly and Arthur was composed Snape leaned back and looked contemplatively at the stationary still before him. "Perhaps it's time to try again with Sirius Black." He stated out loud and Harry's head popped out of the box once more.

"What say you, Harry, perhaps Black and Lupin should be invited as well? Though I can't stand them, this house is large enough for them to get lost in." he smiled as the child listened.

"Yes," Harry stated.

"I knew you would agree." Snape laughed and began the additional invitations.


	18. Into The Village

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for another update. RL can really suck sometimes and I've just been wallowing in my own self-pity. Hopefully now I can get back on my right path and update often. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Into the Village

With the invitations sent, the replies were inevitable and having been resolved to accept guests when he started, Snape was now faltering in his resolve. The idea of having house guests had always been an anomaly for Snape. He was a secluded sort of fellow, enjoyed the time he had to himself, but his world had been tossed and turned, and relatively flipped completely upside down in the past few months. He understood that there were many things that he had to learn in this new life, but being a creature of society didn't seem like something he'd enjoy…ever.

"What do I know of hosting house guests?" he asked Rocco on the following morning as they road off together toward the muggle village for the first time since Snape's rival at Willow House.

"About as much as anyone stepping into the role I suppose." Rocco stated contemplatively. "you've found your way around the estate, ordered your house cleaned and prepared to receive people and you have made dinner plans with Lilina and the girls for the duration of the stay of your guests, and they've not yet replied to your invitations. I would say you've done everything a lord and master should do to prepare himself and now you simply must wait and see how you will entertain when they arrive. It shouldn't be difficult; I dare say no one could possibly be board at Willow House."

"And when they arrive how am I to behave?" Snape asked. "There are some who wish to see Harry but for whom I am despised. What am I to do to entertain them?"

"If they accept the invitation then you can't be wholly despised." Rocco smiled.

"You don't know these people," Snape sighed. "You don't know half of what I've gone through because of them. They literally made my life hell when I was younger. You know I disliked Lily Evan's husband James, but I doubt that you know why. These men, they were vile."

"Then why invite them?" Rocco asked in confusion.

"Because one man is Harry's god father and the other is one of his father's most trusted friends." Snape explained. "I could not invite one without the other and they both claim to have Harry's best interest in mind. I am doing it for Harry."

"Spoken like a true parent, but if they are not your friends and do not choose to accept the olive branch that you've extended to them, and if they come and treat you poorly, you as the master of the house have every right to send them away." Rocco explained.

"I suppose I have been elevated to a greater level of responsibility and I will have other, more trusted, guests." Snape reasoned.

"Yes, that's the spirit," Rocco smiled, "and if they accept the invitation they would be wise to behave as civilized gentlemen in your house or they would be making themselves look the fools."

"Very true," Snape laughed. "I know I will be judged by them the whole time, but they would be unwise to say anything in front of my other guests."

"Will Dumbledore be joining us as well?" Rocco asked as the village came into view.

"I've sent an invitation but Dumbledore likes the unknown." Snape laughed as he scanned the quaint little village. "If he is to grace us with his presents it will be of his own accord. I cannot make that prediction and I doubt that he would want me to."

"That does indeed sound like his style." Rocco laughed and began waving to some of the towns folk as they passed them by on their way into the heart of the village.

The village of Rosenshire was elegantly situated in the valley; sheltered by the northern hills and lakes. It was a quiet peaceful village, made up of mostly farms but as modern as the rest of the world had become. Cars and wagons mixed together on the ancient village streets. It seemed like two worlds clashing in one little town where telephone wires ran from building to building but the buildings themselves looked to be made by hand and they stood the test of time. There were still horses in the streets as modern cars slowed o almost a crawl to let the time and history take its placed in the little community.

Children ran and ducked through side streets as Rocco and Severus dismounted on the edge of the village and left their horses with the still standing watering post and stable.

"It is good to see that history is not lost in Rosenshire," Snape stated as two young lads tended to the horses as the gentlemen took to walking.

"Yes, we are a simple kind of folk out here in the wild untamed north, but we have a way about us," Rocco laughed. "The people of the village know of modernity and have embraced parts of it, but we have fought for a simpler way and continued to thrive thanks to the large land owners, the great estates and the modern world's curiosity for something simple and organic. The products from our farms are highly sought after because of the organic qualities and you'll not find any of the big industries moving into town any time soon. During the summer we are a little larger than in the winter because we get vacationers looking for time with the wilderness and the fresh air." Rocco explained as they passed country shops and artisans selling hand made goods and farm fresh products.

The inns were all full, the shop displays showed the best that the town had to offer and the streets were bustling with people who seems so out of place and yet so very curious. A few little summer cafés opened their doors to patrons who wanted to sit out in the sun of the brilliant summer day and flower carts and fruit stands were popular stops for both villager and visitor alike.

As they walked Snape realized that many a man, woman and child stopped, glanced and waved, and carried on in their work. Others greeted him cordially, addressed him as Professor and tipped their hats as if they had been expecting to see him, and they had been preparing knowing that a new master had taken up residence at Willow House. The people were friendly, always smiling and ready to assist with everything. They took pride in their village and Snape found it hard not to fall victim to their pride and enjoy it himself. This was to be his new home. He would be well known in this area as he was the land lord for many of the prosperous farms, and though he always had beautiful spreads at meals, he realized just how much of the produce came directly from the farms attracted to Willow House and the great estate.

"One day, when all is said and done, and when there is stability in our world, Harry will be expected to follow in your footsteps and be the great gentleman of this village. The people here will embrace the young master, just as they have embraced you." Rocco said pleasantly as he and Snape walked along.

"There is so much written in the stars for that boy," Snape sighed, "at least here in this quiet village he'll have some peace."

"Indeed, we'll do our best to keep him protected. He will be a happy child, I can promise you that." Rocco stated.

"And the school here is a good one?" Snape asked as he spotted the little building all shut up for the summer holiday.

"Very good, my children all attended here." Rocco answered.

"Good," Snape smiled and continued walking.

Snape wasn't prepared for the amount of recognition the people of the village gave. He stood a little taller with every new address, allowing himself to be introduced and asked after by many families and made many inquiries about the village himself. He found himself interested in the community that lived within the village and the prosperity of the little town. He left the village that morning highly regarded as a grand gentleman; by many, if not all, of the people he had met and he was enthusiastic about his role within the community. His thoughts and anxieties of the early morning and his house guests faded as he and Rocco rode back to the great house. Snape was certain that, even with the negativities of his past, he'd been elevated to a predominant position and he demanded respect because of it.


	19. The Arrival

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for such a long wait. I hope that this March break will see me writing more often. For now, I hope you enjoy this little offering!**

Chapter 19: The Arrival

The ride back to the manner house was peaceful and easy going. In the time since his arrival at Willow House, Snape had spent several hours each day learning to ride and he was becoming quite good at it now. He'd decided it would be something he would enjoy doing with young Harry, when he was old enough, and perhaps he would send for the young Weasley boys in the summers to give them the opportunity as well. He would start right away with Bill and Charlie, if his invitation was accepted and if their mother approved.

As the great house came into view, from down the long lane, Snape and Mr. Pairywhether spotted a figure sitting contently on the steps that led up to the main entrance to the house. The bright purple robes of the older gentleman gave away the identity of the visitor.

"Dumbledore has arrived," Snape stated as he looked to Rocco.

"Of his own accord I'm sure," Rocco laughed as they came closer and saw that Harry was crawling and climbing all about Dumbledore and enjoying the tassels of his belt stings and the long billowing fabric of his unusual attire.

"I'll take the horses back around to the sables Professor Snape," Rocco said as the two men dismounted before the house.

"Thank you," Snape smiled, straightened his vest and walked toward Dumbledore.

"Severus Snape, Lord and Master of Willow House, here I have come to take my tea with you and be your guest until I am needed at Hogwarts for the start of term in September." Dumbledore announced jovially as he placed Harry to one side and stood to greet Severus.

"I am glad to hear it," Snape laughed as Dumbledore shook his hand vigorously, "Have you been waiting long on the front steps of my house?" Snape asked with a chuckle.

"Heavens, no! I've only just arrived about an hour ago. I enjoyed the walk." Dumbledore explained. "When I arrived I was taken in by your lovely house keeper, wife of my relative, and then I found this lovely sunny place to sit and observe Harry and his transition. He seems well, and extremely active."

"He is doing quite well, I thank you," Snape stated and picked the child up, "but what do you mean you walked?"

"Oh I left early this morning, after receiving your owl last night and making sure that Hagrid would be fine without me, and once I had set my mind to the change of scenery, I packed my case and set out. You know that your stream feed the lake that makes up a large part of the Hogwarts grounds and so I strolled along the shore until I arrived here. It was a lovely peaceful walk, full of many different creatures and sights to be seen."

Snape shook his head at the idea of walking so very far and at how much danger Dumbledore would have faced venturing through the depths of the dark forest.

"I was quite safe," Dumbledore stated reading Snape's mind. "And when danger did present itself, I just walked on the water to escape it."

"Of course you did," Snape chuckled, "why am I not surprised? Come, I'll call for tea. You much be quite tired after your morning exercise."

Once at the table with Harry settled into a high chair and throwing bits of broken biscuit about, Dumbledore made and observation.

"You have changed greatly in manner and composer since you came to this house," Dumbledore said and sipped his tea.

"I believe it is all of the new responsibilities that I have been forced to undertake. I enjoy them, but I never in my wildest dreams imagined this for myself." Snape agreed after some through. "Harry demands much of my time, and the house and all my tenants take up all of the rest, and now that I am ready to move into the village society, I believe that the old reclusive side of me has been conquered."

"Ah, I see, and you are accepting more guests here at the house that you must entertain. I bring you news of Minerva; she will join you in three days time once all of the letters of acceptance have been sent out from Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled behind his spectacles as he pulled a letter from the folds of his robe.

"Delightful," Snape stated and passed the note to one of the Pairywhether girls that had been fussing over the mess Harry was making. "Please have a room ready for Professor McGonagall when she arrives," he added and Willowmina bowed out of the tea room.

"And what about the Weasleys, are they to join us as well?" Dumbledore asked and finished a bit of a sandwich that was remaining on his plate.

"I haven't had a reply but I hope that they will come and stay for Harry's third birthday. I'd like to have a large celebration for him." Snape answered.

"That is a capital idea. I will stay for the party. What do you have planned?" Dumbledore asked excitedly.

"If the weather is nice, I'd like to have a picnic by the stream where he can play with the Weasley children and enjoy what is left of the summer. What else can you do for a child of three, side for simply make him happy?"

"I think that is a marvelous idea Severus," Dumbledore smiled and then laughed when a chunk of cracker hit the side of his face, "Perhaps he would like some say in the party planning." He added as Harry babbled, throwing the odd proper word in to his noisy nonsensical chatter.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of people trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing for Harry. I only _wish_ he would tell me what he wants," Snape said sadly as he watched the child, and Dumbledore made faces that made Harry squeal with delight.

"He'll speak when he's ready," Dumbledore smiled, "you are doing a very fine job with him so far."

"He does seem happier," Snape smiled. "And he is extremely active. His imagination is incredible, only yesterday he played with a cardboard box, of all things, for over an hour and then fell asleep in it."

"So many things can be done with a cardboard box, and without even having to transfigure it," Dumbledore laughed.

"It seems to be extremely true in the mind of a child," Snape chuckled and caught another piece of cracker that flew in his direction.

"Nice catch," Albus smiled.

"When it happens on a daily basis, you become very proficient." Snape said with a shake of his head, "tea time usually had Harry throwing his food around. At supper he will probably fall asleep in it, and in the morning oatmeal will be flung."

"How entertaining," Dumbledore laughed.

"Maybe for the first time, but after, it gets old," Snape stated and sent Harry and angry glare just before he threw another biscuit.

"He doesn't need to speak, you communicate wordlessly already." Dumbledore teased as Harry placed the bit of biscuit on his tray and then stuff a grape into his mouth and chomped down on it theatrically to show off.

"At least he's eating," Snape sighed and replaced the cracker on the tray.

"Children, aren't they fascinating?" Dumbledore cooed and watched Harry very carefully throughout the remainder of the mean.


	20. Family Life

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been alerting and commenting on this story. You guys are awesome! So my holiday is over. I head back to work tomorrow, so I though I would put out another update to this story. There will be more soon, but it may not be too frequently because I'm so busy.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 20: Family Life

By the evening of Dumbledore's first day at Willow House he was perfectly content to remain and watch the changes in Severus Snape. At the same time, the owl arrived from Molly and Arthur Weasley announcing that they accepted the invitation and stating that they would arrive in the morning of the following day so long as they could organize all of their children for travel. Charlie and Bill would be leaving from Willow House to return to Hogwarts for Charlie's first year, but with five younger children, two Hogwarts trunks and a multitude of baby things, the Weasleys were bound to be running just a little late; as usual.

The evening was spent in quiet seclusion in the music room as Cassandry played the piano and Harry played under it. It was a quiet evening of magical conversations and Snape rather enjoyed the gathering in his home.

Rocco and Lilina were very intelligent magical folk and their children were also very polite and well spoken, but the conversation that both Snape and Dumbledore enjoyed the most was the talk of the community and the non-magical goings on of the house, the farms and the little village that relied on Willow House to stay alive.

"We currently breed most of the horses right from our stables," George Pairywhether explained, "many of the horses within the village have been sired here or came from the bloodlines that have always been connected with Willow House. It isn't particularly common for a great house to be a breeding stable as well, but Willow has always been that way and we are proud to carry on the legacy."

"That is quite interesting lad," Dumbledore smiled, "I'd be interested in observing the daily workings of your stables," he added with a glance at Snape.

"I'm sure Rocco, George and Peter would be very happy to accommodate you Professor," Severus smiled and Rocco nodded.

"Forever the scholar Albus," Lilina laughed as she gathered the remains of the tea service and moved to leave.

"There is always so much to learn," Dumbledore smiled. "That is what makes life so very exciting."

"And so much more to do," Rocco added as he check his watch, "Come along boys we have a busy day tomorrow," he added and his son's followed him out of the music room.

"And a house full of guests in the morning," Cassandry stated excitedly, "wont it be spectacular?" she asked dreamily.

"Indeed," Her oldest sister Gloria stated and scooped Harry into her arms, "Alright Harry dear, it is time for you to retire as well."

Harry squirmed out of her arms, reaching for Severus and pitching a fit before Snape took the child back from Gloria and held him.

"I'll get him settled," Snape said pleasantly as Harry played with the silver chain of Snape's pocket watch.

"And I too see no need in remaining active until morning," Dumbledore smiled, "perhaps it is time that we all turned in." he said with a yawn.

Harry mimicked the yawn.

"Are you tired too?" Dumbledore asked the child.

Harry shook his head, "No!" he stated.

"Yes you are," Snape laughed, "you probably won't make it to the nursery without falling asleep."

Harry scrunched up his face and then yawned again.

"You can't hide it from me, Harry Potter, I can read you like a book," Snape laughed at the quickly fading child in his arms.

"And all of your friends are coming to visit you tomorrow," Dumbledore smiled, "aren't you excited?" he asked.

Harry's face scrunched up again.

"Ron Weasley," Snape said when Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Ron, Ron, Ron!" Harry squealed excitedly.

"Well at least we know he understands," Dumbledore chuckled.

"He's quick as a whip, he just will not speak." Snape sighed.

"He spoke!" Dumbledore laughed.

"Well he speaks very little," Snape corrected.

"He'll speak when he'd ready," Dumbledore said gently, "he's been through a great deal and will go through much more in his life. We know that this war is not over and there are still people that want to find Harry. His life will never be easy, Severus, and neither will yours, but together the two of you may be happy."

Harry yawned again.

"I will do everything in my power to protect him," Snape stated and instinctively held the child a little tighter.

"Yes, I believe that you will, but at the same time you cannot shelter the poor boy. He is safe here at Willow House and within the boundaries of Rosenshire. He needs to learn to live Severus, and so must you."

"Perhaps once the Weasleys have come we'll all venture into the village," Snape stated after a few silent moments of contemplations. "Arthur Weasley will be very interested to see the village."

"Oh I agree, I'm interested myself, I brought my best suit for just such an occasion!" Dumbledore smiled.

"Then it is settled. When the Weasleys arrive we will venture into town." Snape stated and realized that Harry had fallen asleep in his arms.

"It's time for bed," Dumbledore stated happily. "I am quite determined to enjoy myself Severus, but I believe that I will need to be well rested if I am to get down and play with the children."

"Indeed," Snape chuckled.

"Thank you for the invitations, Severus, it was most welcome," Dumbledore added with a slight bow.

"It was my pleasure, Albus."


	21. A Whirl Wind of Weasleys

**A/N: another update in less then a week! Wow!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: A Whirl Wind of Weasleys

Harry slept late the following morning but Snape was up with the sun. He tended to the business of the estate before the rest of the house was even stirring and left his orders for Rocco before beginning to plan out what the day would entail.

Rocco was the next to arrive on the scene, content to see Snape's diligence as a land owner and estate master, and Rocco assured him that everything would be in order for the arrival of his guests.

Dumbledore was the next to descend from the family quarters to the common areas of the house. He was dressed less like himself and more like a gentleman of rank, but his beard and his long silver hair were somewhat unruly and contradicted the look he was going for.

Snape had long since adapted a new style, one that was friendlier and less haunting. Though black was still a staple with him, he wore a light beige shirt, black slacks and a vest trimmed with green. His shoes were shined, his pocket watch, with its silver chain, were in place and though he didn't need them for anything else, he wore a pair of reading spectacles when Dumbledore finally found him sitting at the large desk in his study perusing the new paper.

"And what has the Prophet to say this morning, my good sir?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape smirked as Dumbledore sat himself down in one of the chair before the master's desk.

"This isn't the Prophet," Snape corrected, "and I am not a good sir," he chuckled.

"I was simply trying to fit the part of gentlemen. Do you think the villagers will be fooled?" he asked playfully.

"You have moved among muggles before, Albus, my fear is that Arthur will be far too excited." Snape stated and folded the news paper before him; removing his spectacles and laying them on top of the paper.

"Yes, I believe you have a right to be concerned." Dumbledore laughed. "Come, let us break out fast and get down to the business at hand, my lord."

Snape shook his head but stood to lead the way from his study to the breakfast room.

While at breakfast the morning post arrived announcing the acceptance of the two men Snape least wanted to see. They too would be arriving in a day's time and he was happy to know that at least his house would be full of other guests when Black and Lupin arrived.

Just after the arrival of the post Harry was brought into the breakfast room and was seated in his high chair. Willowmina arrived with him and for the first few minutes fed him the oatmeal and fruit that had been prepared for the soon to be three year old.

"Whoa, no, Harry you are not throwing your oatmeal at Professor Dumbledore!" Willowmina stated and grabbed the spoon from the mischievous toddler's hands.

"I have my own, Harry, but thank you." Albus laughed.

Harry mimicked the laughter and then allowed Willowmina to continue to feed him.

Within the hour breakfast was finished and the waiting began. It was a lovely day so when the house work was tended to, Snape picked up Harry and led the way out into the gardens and the grounds. Giving the house tours wasn't something Snape thought he would enjoy but the things he had implemented and all that he had learned about the house and the grounds gave him great pleasure. Dumbledore enjoyed every moment of his tour as Harry followed along exploring the pathways and chasing after bugs in the summer gardens.

"I'm quite happy with the green houses as well," Snape explained as they neared three glass structures. "I keep the third filled with herbs and plants for my potions and I keep the space ready in the event that I need to brew any, but I've not found much time with all the other responsibilities." He explained as they walked in and Harry became timid and very agitated.

"Don't worry Harry," Snape stated and picked up the little boy, "nothing will hurt you."

"That is fascinating," Dumbledore stated and watched Harry with great interest as he clung to Snape hid his face and cried until they left the green house.

"I have a hypothesis," Snape stated when they were once again outside in the beautiful sunlight.

"I'd be happy to hear it," Dumbledore smiled as Harry became calm once more.

"I believe he know what killed his parents. He gets extremely agitated by magic, even the very simplest of spells. I believe he's afraid of magic and I've tried to keep a magic free environment for him but when he does come into contact with magic, or even so much as suspects that magic is going on, he had a fit." Snape explained.

"That makes sense," Dumbledore stated and pulled out his wand and Harry coward away again.

"We still use magic here at Willow House, but we try to shelter Harry from it. At least until he's a little older, although he loves the house elves."

"What's not to love?" Albus asked with laugh, "ah look, the Weasleys." He stated excitedly as they rounded the house and saw Molly and Arthur leading their seven children up the drive.

"Ron!" Harry yelled gleefully.

"He knows who his friends are," Snape laughed as he placed the squirming child on the ground and Harry took off running.

"That is a very good sign," Dumbledore stated and continued at Snape's pace to meet the Weasleys

"Welcome Weasleys," Snape smiled cheerfully.

"Oh Severus, look at this place!" Molly gasped in shock and awe.

"It is a bit much, I know, but I assure you, you will find it comfortable and inviting, and you will never be wanting for anything here at Willow House."

"Is it true you have horses?" young Charlie asked.

"Indeed we have a whole stable full of them," Snape answered.

"Charlie is that anyway to greet the host of your summer vacation?" Molly scolded.

"Thank you for inviting us," Charlie said under his mother's watchful gaze.

"You are quite welcome, come, come, I have tea planned for all of you and we must get you settled. We have big plans for a visit to the village today," Snape stated excitedly for the sake of all the children before him.

"The muggle village?" Arthur asked with excitement.

"Yes sir, Mr. Weasley, one and the same!" Dumbledore said proudly.

"Ah this is capital," Arthur stated as the doors to the great house were opened and the gathering of Weasleys flooded into it.


	22. Afternoon Adventure

**A/N: Just to clear up some concern, yes Harry is turning three in this story. If you read back you find that Snape and Harry spent many months with the Weasley's a whole summer through to the next spring when they finally came to Rosenshire. So yes, a guarantee Harry is turning Three.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Afternoon Adventure

With the Weasleys as settled as they could possibly get with seven very excited boys to deal with, (Harry became one of the fold when Ron was around), Snape called for two vehicles to be brought around to convey the party to the village. Moments later two large Rolls Royce town cars were pulled up to the front of the house and everyone piled in, much to Mr. Weasley's excitement.

"Alright everybody in!" Molly called to her children.

"The only one not here is Papa," Percy stated and pointed out the window as Arthur made another circle of the two cars looking at every little thing.

"Arthur, get in the car," Molly scolded as her husband jumped and climbed in beside her. "You are going to have to control yourself once we get to town." She added.

"I will," He stated sadly and made his sons laugh.

Once again, just on the outskirts of the village Rocco's oldest son George stopped the first vehicle and the second stopped just behind him. Everyone piled out, ready for the walk and excited to see the little village in action. Once again Snape was greeted by his tenants and other members of the village society as they walked on through the town.

Arthur asked many questions of many strangers and was fascinated by the traditions and the modernity of the little city, while the Weasley children pressed their faces against shop windows and begged to be allowed into the little candy shop that boasted some of the finest hand made sweets in the north.

"Please Mama," Fred and George begged as several other village children rushed into the shop before them.

"You don't need any sweets!" Molly stated.

"Everyone is in need of the best sweets in the north," Dumbledore stated and pulled some coins out of his pocket, "I'd like something unusual Mr. Weasley, will you be so kind as to procure something for me?" he asked Percy Weasley who had also been staring silently into the shop window.

"Indeed I will professor!" Percy stated proudly. "I will find you the most unusual thing they have!"

"Good Lad!" Dumbledore laughed.

"Let all the children go," Snape laughed and taking a small purse out of his pocket he deposited a coin into each child's hand. "Be wise with your money!" he added and all the children nodded. "Bill would you please assist Harry and Ron in their selections. Nothing hard that they could choke on, but a cookie or a pastry should suit them well enough."

"Yes sir," Bill stated and took Harry by the hand and Ron latched onto Harry.

"Charlie, get something simple for your sister," Molly added as she held onto the little girl in her arms.

"Would a cookie do Mama?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, that will do just fine my love," Molly smiled and then all the boys followed the crowd of children into the sweet shop.

"Now that is the kind of society Harry needs," Dumbledore stated as the adults watched through the window.

"Perhaps I should have a gathering for the village children for Harry's birthday," Snape mused as he watched several other youngsters show the new comers the sweets in the shop.

"You may have to purchase all the sweets in that shop, but I believe the children would have a marvelous time." Dumbledore agreed.

"You do have the space for all these children and games and festivities would be easily arranged for them," Rocco added.

"Then let it be done. Harry's birthday party shall be a village affair. Invite everyone!" Snape smiled.

"Capital idea!" Arthur stated.

"Ah look at that sweet little baby gown," Molly cried at the window of another shop, "Perhaps Ginny should have it for the party."

"She should indeed," Snape smiled and walked into the shop to make the purchase.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent in conversations with villagers and great merriment by the children. The Weasley boys were quick to make friends and soon had managed a large following of village children. Harry ran and played with the lot of them and seemed to enjoy himself greatly.

Snape, Molly, Arthur and Dumbledore were content to be led about by Rocco and George, making many purchases in the market place and generally catering to the happiness of the children that ran about the streets.

One last stop at the sweet shop for cookies to have with their evening meal made the children extremely happy, and then the party from Willow House piled back into the two town cars and headed home for the evening. Everyone was well pleased with the village, and the prospects of a large party and the opportunity to see all of their new friends very soon, were the topics of conversation all the way back to the house.

That evening at Willow House was surprisingly quiet even with a house full of children. The afternoon adventure, and fresh air, had tired all of them out and soon after dinner most of the Weasleys and Harry had fallen asleep in random chairs and all about the floor of the sitting room they had retired to. The remaining children and adults passed the time in exploring the house and soon it was time for everyone to turn in. It was to be another busy day, with more arrivals and a party to be planned, so Snape was well contented when the last of the lamps were dimmed and sleep took a hold of his very full, very happy home.


	23. Disagreement in Parenting

**A/N: Let it be known that I haven't got anything against Sirius Black, I am simply exploring the broken relationship between Snape and Black and why they don't get along. In my mind of course. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 23: Disagreement in Parenting

Minerva McGonagall was the first to arrive the next morning. She was showed into the breakfast room, while a lively meal was ongoing and plans for the day were being made as it had already begun raining.

Most of the younger children were going to remain in the nursery with Cassandry and Willowmina, while the eldest Weasley boys and Dumbledore would spend their morning in the stables with George and Peter Pairywhether. Minerva was invited to join Molly in a grand tour of the house and green houses, to be given by Lilina, while Snape, Rocco and Arthur would begin to compile a list of things to be done in preparation for the coming party. With everything well organized and everyone ready to be thoroughly entertained, the breakfast dishes were cleared about by Gloria and the party split up to partake in their activities.

Severus, Rocco and Arthur retired to the Master's study and were quick to begin their work as the stormy weather outside started to get more violent.

"Let us hope that the afternoon of Harry's picnic is not as rainy as this," Arthur stated as he came away from one of the windows and took up a seat before Snape's desk.

"If it rains, you may want to open the grand ballroom and the dining hall for the party," Rocco suggested.

"I believe with the adults of all the families invited to the house we may need to open those rooms anyway." Snape said as his mind wandered to Lily's portrait.

"You could have a large supper for all of your guests at the closing of the evening," Arthur suggested, "that way you may put the dining hall to good use."

"I like that idea," Snape smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor, but Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin have arrived," Gloria said after a soft knock was heard at the door and the young woman introduced the last of the arrivals to the small gathering.

"Thank you Gloria," Snape said as he stood a little taller as he made eye contact with Sirius Black.

"Thank you for the generous invitation Severus," Remus Lupin stated as the tension grew and he stepped forward to shake Snape's hand.

"It is my pleasure," Snape stated and motioned around the room, "I believe you are acquainted with Arthur Weasley and this is my steward and very good friends Rocco Pairywhether." He said making the introductions.

"Where is everyone?" Black asked as he too shook hands with Severus, "I was under the impression this was to be a large gathering, have we arrived before everyone?"

"It is a large house, Sirius; we do not need to be all together all the time," Snape said, "you don't have to worry. Everyone is here and they are safe, sounds and satisfied with the arrangements."

"But where is Harry?" Black asked. "Surely you've not left him unsupervised."

"He's with my boys and the nannies in the nursery," Arthur stated, "I assure you he is not alone at all."

"You have nannies?" Black asked as if it were absurd for a person like Snape to have anything.

"Just as I have gardeners and stable hands, and a chef," Snape retorted. "Again it is a large well respected house."

"It is the pillar of the community if I'm not mistaken," Remus stated trying to alleviate the tension.

"Indeed," Snape nodded, "much of the prosperity of Rosenshire is due to Willow House and its farms."

"You've done very well Severus," Remus smiled, "but I fear we are interrupting a very important business meeting."

"No, we are simply planning a party," Arthur stated happily, "you are welcome to join us."

"Who is the party for?" Black asked.

"Harry, it will be his birthday in a few weeks and Professor Snape would like to have a large picnic with all of the children from the village."

"Muggles?" Black asked.

"Children and their parents," Snape corrected.

"Should you not be surrounding yourself with magical folk to protect Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Harry has a deep fear of magic and as such it is forbidden from being used in his presence." Snape stated. "Therefore, he will have a picnic where he may play and be happy with many other children. It will be simple and innocent, the way it should be for a three year old."

"Harry is a wizard, his parents were wizards, he should be taught not to fear magic but rather embrace it." Black stated with great force.

"He will learn his magic in due time but for now I'm trying to reverse the scaring affect that magic have had on the child. If you do not agree with my parenting style, you need not stay." Snape stated calmly as he sat down at his desk, "if you are to remain as my guest, then I ask that you respect my rules and not perform any magic around Harry or my non-magical guests."

"You want me to associate with non-magical people when there is a war to be fought?" Black asked red in the face.

"It is that kind of attitude that started this war." Snape retorted.

"Says the man that was a Death Eater." Black spat.

Snape sighed, he knew he could never change his past, but for a great long time he had been working for good, even before anyone actually knew about it. "I am not forcing you to stay. It was you who asked to be included in Harry's life. If you dislike my methods I will remind you that the boy's mother trusted me to take care of him and I will do as Lily commanded. If you have issues you may speak to Lily directly, her portrait hangs in my dinning hall or you may leave. The choice I leave to you Mr. Black." Snape stated, "Remus, I trust you can make your own decisions," Snape added calmly.

"I agree with you," Remus smiled, "and I look forward to knowing more about the muggles and the village."

"Traitor," Sirius hissed at Lupin.

"Call me what you will, but you seem to be the only one with an issue regarding the arrangements. Perhaps you should speak to Lily and find out why she chose Severus over you, because ultimately _that_ decision was made." Remus stated.

Sirius huffed in frustration and fell into a chair in the corner of the study.

"So back to business," Snape stated when silence had fallen again, "I like the idea of a large dinner party in the hall after the day's festivities."

"As do I," Arthur smiled.

"Then it is settled," Snape smiled and the remainder of the afternoon was spent without any further conflicts.


	24. Confrontations and Ungentlemanly Behavio

**A/N: Hello everyone. I apologize for the long delay in updates; I am only just getting back into writing after a very trying time. I hope to update often now that things have started to settle. For full details read the authors notes at the end of the chapter if you wish. If not, I understand.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Confrontations and Ungentlemanly Behaviour

The rain had continued late into the day and on into the evening as the Willow House party move to reassemble for dinner. The dining hall was alive with the jolly noise of glass ware and the tapping of raindrops on the glass of the window panes. Laughter often rolled down the room, from where the children were seated all the way down the table, to Snape at the head of the table. It was loud and boisterous but there was joy in it and Snape couldn't help but marvel in the setting.

The dinner was extremely luxurious, with multiple courses and more food then many of the members at the table were unused to seeing, but most, if not all of the adults at the table had, at one time, been a part of the great feasts at Hogwarts and this was just like that. The plates of meats, cheeses, salads and sides would appear and disappear as the chatter filled the room. Soup and Salad came first, then the main entrée of beef, pork and fish with side of potatoes, pasta, vegetables and palate cleansers between each of the entrees. The time passed quickly, and many of the members of the party didn't even realize how late it was actually getting, but food kept coming and though there were cries that the food was too much, everyone kept eating and they were well content.

With dinner came desert and the sweet, rich smell of coffee. Before long the party moved off to the sitting room leaving the grand expanses of the dinning room for the more intimate space and the party broke up into smaller groups. The children ran around full of energy while the adults chatted pleasantly amongst themselves. The room was large, with lots of places to roam and hide in, so the children were preoccupied with climbing under tables and chairs, hiding under the piano and whispering to one another behind the long, heavy drapes and tapestries that hung around the room. There was no need for any of the children to leave the room and so the whole party settled comfortably into the sitting room, ignoring the rain and making plans for the next day.

The joyfulness progressed on into the evening as the children started to settle and the excitement of the day began to way on everyone. Only moments before Molly Weasley proclaimed her intentions to put the children to bed a shriek arose from a hidden corner of the room as Harry bolted out of the darkness, sought out Snape and fearfully clamored into his arms sobbing.

"What happened?" Snape asked as he rocked the child gently and the rest of the room fell silent. "Harry, what is the matter?"

"There was a flash of light from beneath the piano Professor," Ronald Weasley stated timidly as he to, frightened by Harry's reaction, crawled out of the darkness and came to stand before his mother and Snape.

"Are you alright Ronald?" Snape asked as he rocked Harry in one arm and reached out and touched Ron's shoulder to comfort him.

"Yes sir," Ronald said and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I can assure you that there is nothing to fear here. You see, Harry is quite alright, and you shall be too. Perhaps, it is just getting a little late for you children." Snape said soothingly to the children that had gathered around to watch Harry and Ron. "All is well, now, nothing will harm you." he cooed as Harry settled.

"Come along Weasleys its time for bed." Molly stated and ushered all of her children away from the scene of the crime.

"Where is Sirius?" Snape asked his demeanor darkening as the crowd in the sitting room became less and absentee became more obvious.

"Lilina, would you mind taking the girls and Harry up to the nursery to settle him into bed and assist with the seven Weasley children?" Snape asked pleasantly and handed Harry to the wise woman in charge of the house.

"As you wish Professor," Lilina smiled, took the child and followed her girls from the room.

"I think I'll join them, Goodnight to you all," Minerva McGonagall said as she too rose and disappeared from the sitting room.

Once the sitting room door had closed one last time Snape stood silently in the middle of the room scanning the remaining occupants. They looked around themselves and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Snape sighed, pulled his wand out of the folds in his dinner jacket and cleared his throat.

"Accio Cloak," he stated and suddenly, from a corner of the room under the piano, Sirius Black appeared. "You used magic on Harry didn't you?" Snape accused and held tight to the invisibility cloak.

"He's a wizard," Black stated angrily. "He should be brought up to admire magic not fear it."

Snape rushed across the room, caught Sirius but the front of his attire and stared him down. Slowly and menacingly Snape spoke into Sirius's face, "Harry is afraid of magic because it killed his parents. When he is old enough to understand it and not fear it he will be brought up with it. Until then I have forbid it in my house. If you disobey my rules again I will have you thrown out."

"You won't have to, I'm leaving!" Sirius spat. "Hand me that cloak!" he demanded.

"It is not yours," Dumbledore stated as he stood and took the cloak from Snape before he handed it to Sirius. "This cloak and everything that was once belonged to Lily and James Potter was left to Harry and his legal guardian Severus Snape. Severus, you will place the cloak in safe keeping until Harry is old enough to appreciate it." Dumbledore added and handed the cloak back to Snape.

"As you wish Professor," Snape answered and glared at Sirius.

"Well, if that is the way I am to be treated…" he huffed "Come along Remus!" Sirius ordered.

"I'm staying." Remus retorted. "If you feel you cannot act appropriately you may leave on your own."

"You are going to take his side?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Indeed, I feel you are behaving in a very juvenile manner and I disagree with your methods." Remus retorted. "We knew, and were told, when we arrived what the rules of the house were and you accepted them when you set foot in this house. If you cannot be obedient to your host, then you do not deserve to remain."

"I can't believe none of you see the error in keeping Harry from magic. He is the boy who lived! He is a wizard! He needs magic in his life." Sirius yelled.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I say; we do not agree with your ideas, Sirius." Dumbledore stated as he stood, angrily and towers over Sirius.

"Harry is afraid; he still wakes in the night screaming for his mother. It is the only time he speaks, and he trembles with fear by flashes of natural light and darkness that is too thick. Until I can be sure that he can be calm in normal situation, I cannot introduce anything that may affect his delicate nervousness." Snape said calmly. "Magic, until Harry is older, is forbidden in this house."

"And I am to believe that you all find it simple to live in this place without magic?" Sirius asked seething with anger.

"It is a different way of living, but it is comfortable and we are occupied pleasantly." Arthur stated. "I am magic, through and through, but I am quite content to follow Snape's rules."

"Here, here!" The rest of the gentlemen in the room chimed.

"Fine."

Sirius stormed out of the room alone. In an act of rebellion he summoned his belongings with a flick of his wand and was followed out of the Willow House foyer by only his flying luggage.

"There will always be those who disagree with your decisions, but you must stick to them." Dumbledore said to try and calm Snape who had become enraged again by Sirius's final act upon the Willow House grounds.

"I should check on Harry," Snape stated as he tried to compose himself, "I take my leave of your gentlemen." He added with a slight bow and fled up the stairs to the nursery.

"And thus the gloom will settle upon the House until the morning Sun can break the spell." Dumbledore sighed to the three gentlemen that stood with him.

"It is probably best that we all retire," Rocco Pairywhether stated. "It is quite late."

"Indeed," Remus echoed as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"A dieu, until morning my good sirs," Arthur smiled and followed the gathering to the familial floors of the great house.

**A/N: As promised, here is the reason for my absence. **

**In December my father went into the hospital voluntarily for a stem cell transplant. For the following five months I can honestly say things were not smooth sailing. His immune system was compromised so that the transplant would take. He suffered some rejection that is treated with drugs that suppress the immune system even more. He was doing well through March and April but in May because of his immune system he became infected with a virus and his body began shutting down. My brother and I rushed to his bed side in May, his doctors told us there was nothing more that they could do and so he was sent home to the hospital closest to us. He passed away on May 18th. I am only now trying to get back to normal, though I don't really know what normal will be. I hope that summer will provide some time to heal but I miss him every day and it had been very hard to try and concentrate on other things. I was hoping that writing would help me escape, but I am too easily distracted that it has taken a long time for me to actually try and write. **


	25. Leave the Darkness in the Night

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the wonderfully kind comments and all the support. It means so much to me. Yes this is a very hard time and lots of things are taking a lot to get used to again, but I am trying to stay positive although I miss my dad every single day and I cry a lot, things are okay for now. Thank you a million times for all the sympathy and wonderful fellowship that you have all shared. You truly are the best sorts of people and I love you for it!**

**So here is another short chapter, very short and I'm sorry for that, but I felt like Snape needed to be conflicted, even though he was certain his decision was the right one, he's still going to have some insecurities about being a parent and raising a child.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Leave the Darkness in the Night

The nursery was dark and quiet when Snape walked in. The oldest Weasleys were placed in their own rooms but the twins, Ron and Ginny joined Harry in the nursery and surprisingly even Fred and George were little angels when they slept. The nursery was a magical place in itself, even though no actual magic went on there, it was a dreamy comfortable place where even a muggle child could believe in the beautiful things that a child like wonder might think of when magic was perfect and pure. Snape, however, saw the deception in the space, but knew that the gentleness, the bright colours and the fairytale creatures were a comfort to the children, they didn't need to know the dark side that lurked in the magical world.

Harry was tucked snuggly into his trundle bed, having graduated from his crib when they arrived at Willow House. He was fast asleep and peacefully perfect in every way. Snape knelt down next to the slumbering child's bed. Harry sucked his thumb and clung tightly to a stuffed teddy bear as he slept.

"One day you'll not be afraid anymore, Harry, I promise. Magic isn't all that dark; there is so much beauty to be found in it, if you understand it. One day, you will learn to embrace it. You are a wizard Harry, but for now, I need you to just be a child." Snape whispered and kissed the child's forehead before moving off to his own bed chamber.

Snape had tried to be kind, tried to set boundaries and give some freedom to his guests but he knew that Sirius would forever hold dark feelings toward him. Snape knew he would never be James, but he had been placed in the middle of all the animosities and, in a way, he was thankful because he was determined to make Harry's young life happy and care free, unlike his own. Snape didn't want to be James, he had seen the flaws and the darkness that even James Potter possessed and Severus had planned never to be negative about Harry father to the child, but he would also never allow those dark behaviors to become Harry's, and if that meant banishing the one man that would one day tell Harry all there was to know about his father, so be it, for now it was his job to become that father figure.

Snape knew that in the dark haunts of the world there were still forces looking for the child. He knew, in his deepest fears that someday Harry would have to face the magical world and all the darkness that awaited him there. For now, however, Harry could be sheltered. He could live a happy simple existence. He was loved, and Severus understood what that child meant to him in that moment. There was a fear and an anger that had arisen because Harry had felt threatened and Snape, in the pits of his soul felt the undeniable urge to fight, to the death, to say that child from one more moment of discomfort. Severus saw the change in himself, in the dark man that he had been, and the man of life and light that he had become. Severus Snape, the potions master, was no longer the creature that he had been but a man, a gentleman, and a father to a perfect, innocent, and defenseless little boy.

That night, as he paced the length of his dressing room, Snape stopped occasionally to write something hastily into the journal that he had started for Harry. This night's entry was composed of a solemn promise. A promise that so long as Harry lived, so long as Snape could be around to protect him from the darkness reaches of the magical world, Snape would do so and no one, not even Sirius Black would stand in his way. He vowed to be kind, and good, and just, to all the people that he came into contact with him and he vowed to put judgement aside to give Harry the best possible life. Snape, in that night's lurking of his own bed chambers, swore to give up magic until Harry could fully understand it and he would embrace the muggle way of life and be happy as he had a whole new world to learn about and live through. He placed his wand in an oak box on that night and set it on a shelf in his bed chamber where it would remain until he and Harry were ready. Harry and Dumbledore had made him rich and respectable, now Severus must live up to that idea.

Severus Snape paced long into the night and into the early morning hours as his house remained peacefully silent, oblivious of the nocturnal lurking of the master of the house. The morrow would be another day, brand new in its beginnings and as Snape finally settled himself into bed and set his mind to starting a fresh in the morning, he drifted off to sleep, leaving the darkness in the night.


	26. In The Days To Come

**A/N: Happy Forth of July to all my American friends! Hope you like this update on your countries birthday! To all you Canadians, happy belated Canada day, I was out at the cottage celebrating our countries birthday and was just too content to try and update from there, sorry you had to wait, but I was a little incapacitated to write that day, let alone try and figure out how I was going to update from my iPhone! To all the rest of you countries out there, I love you!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter, more to come soon! **

Chapter 26: In the Days to Come

The days that followed the incidence were joyful and comfortable. Snape had resolved himself to entertaining and venturing out of the house for the sake of his guests. Many ideas had come up from the gathering, as the rain had fallen, and with the brightness of the sun came the resolve to do all of the thing that had been dreamed up. Snape had the means to provide happiness and adventure to all his guests and because he was determined to step out of his comfort zone and become something that he had never imagined he could be, he set out at once to form the parties, plan the menus, and spread joy to all who had gathered around him.

Harry and the other children were anxious for adventure and play. They ran and screamed, and frolicked all about the grounds and the house. Words, that had been scarce from Harry's mouth, came in abundance but his sentences were still elusive. It was almost like he was learning to speak all over again, like he had forgotten every last word in his vocabulary but because the other children had their words; he learned them and used them.

The children never seemed to get bored of the things their imaginations found. Castles were built in the library with bed sheet and broomsticks. The rose garden became the great forests of ancient times and the stories that the Pairywhether girls read to the children came alive as they found nooks and cranny, fallen logs and hollow tree stumps, to aid in their attempts at make believe. The older children rode horse, swam in the stream and fished, and found entertainment in reading the multitudes of books to be found in the estates enormous library.

The adults found entertainment in each other, and in watching the children play. It was fascinating for Molly and Arthur Weasley to sit back and simply watch their children without having to keep house and care about the next meal that would feed all nine of them. Snape laughed freely with Dumbledore and Minerva over the simplicity of the children's imaginations, as Remus found the philosophical in the wonder that was found in even the simplest of things. Truly the magic of Willow House was alive and well in the simplicity of living a wondrous life.

So the estate and the surrounding village were explored again and again, sometimes by carriage, sometimes by foot. Occasionally the whole party would take to the outskirts of town where the unknown territory always brought new adventures and the prospects of a picnic made even the manliest of men, content. The horses were entertaining for the young and the old and the lush carriages were both comfortable and fascinating for their simplicity and timelessness.

The evenings passed much in the same way as the days. The great adventures always tired the children right out, and the adults felt the fatigue of the long days spent in the sun and our exercising. By evening the party settled into a pleasant routine of sitting together and reading stories to the children, or listening to one of the Pairywhether girls play the piano or sing. There was no need for the electronics of a modern age when company was all around and even through there were several television sets scattered throughout the house, they were never used. Most nights the children were early to bed, as they drifted off to sleep in hidden corners or upon their mother or father's lap, and were quickly whisked away to the nursery. The adults were never far behind and so the days and night passed at Willow House.

No one spoke of Sirius to not change the mood and everyone obeyed the orders of the master of the house. There was no need for magic, when magic was naturally abundant in the world they lived in and it was the subtleties of the wonders of the world that provided everyone with a true understanding of what magic really was.

Snape was pleased when he returned to his own bed chamber on the second night and left any animosity fade away. They had been without incidence, they had been happy, there was an abundance of laughter and everyone, though completely content, always returned tired and ready for a good meal and a good night's sleep. The rest of the week passed in much the same way.

The day of the party dawned bright and early, and before any of the house tenants could rise, Snape made his way to the grand ballroom and pulled the curtains aside to show the portrait of Lily Evans-Potter.

"Good morning Severus." Lily smiled and surprised Snape by being in the frame of her portrait.

"Lily, I wasn't expecting you until later," Snape stated trying to cover his shock.

"I plan to remain in the portrait for the day. I'll be as silent as a lamb while your non magical guests are present, I promise, and I know of your orders for no magic so a portrait I will be, but I am so happy that you have planned this party for Harry," She smiled down at him. "I'm sure, with all I have heard, it will be quite the even and Harry is bound to remember it for the rest of his life. You have done quite well thus far, Severus, I am very proud of you." she stated lovingly.

"How did you know?" Snape gasped.

"The house elves can't keep secrets, Severus, you know that!" she giggled.

"So you know everything?" he asked sadly.

"I've had words with Sirius." Lily's eyes sparkled with something like knowledge and pride, "he'll not be questioning your methods and neither will James. I believe that they both now understand that you are raising Harry because I have made that decision and I know that your heart is pure and good, and I don't care what they think."

"I do not wish to see Sirius for quite some time." Severus confessed. "But I don't want James to think poorly of me for throwing Sirius out of my house."

"Sirius will not show up uninvited." Lily assured him, "and I have explained to James what the elves have explained to me. He agrees with your choice, he scolded Sirius for his behaviour and he hopes that someday Harry will find the wonder in magic."

"It has always been my plan to introduce magic to Harry, but I want him to understand what life is like without it," Severus said.

"And I agree with you." Lily smiled, "Don't ever question your instincts; you are the best and only person I would have ever trusted with my precious baby boy. Now run along Severus Snape and celebrate the birth of my three year old. Make it the most memorable and beautiful celebration any child could ever want."

"I will do your will my lady," Snape bowed.

Lily smiled, positioned herself in the frame and became as still as any of the other, non magical portraits in the room.


	27. The Chosen Heir

**A/N: Et voila! I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon I promise!**

Chapter 27: The Chosen Heir

As the morning drew on and Willow House began to awaken, it began its transformation. By the time the house guests were all seated at breakfast the Pairywhethers and the house elves had already transformed the house and the grounds into the stuff that dreams were made of. Brightly coloured balloons and streamers danced in the breeze, while fabric festoons hung over the balconies and stair cases. Carnival games had appeared all about the estate grounds while outdoor furniture, blankets and pillows were strategically placed for groups and gatherings under brilliantly white tents. The bridge that crossed the river was covered in flower garlands while small paddle boats were launched into the pools along the rivers root and the horse drawn carriages were opened to the summer air and the ropes and leathers for the horses were adorned with bells, ribbons and flowers to give anyone, who wished for it, a ride throughout the estate.

Inside the house the good silver was set out. Every room was decorated with fresh flowers and party favors as the workers and musicians Snape had ordered form London began arriving to set up. The kitchen was full and busy with preparations for the party as breakfast was being served upstairs and everyone from the elves up were quickly becoming excited to see what the day had in store for them.

"Quite the festivities indeed," Arthur stated as he was one of the last to take up his place at the dinning room table. "The estate is quite transformed. I dare say we are all in for a brilliant party. I wouldn't have recognized it from a day ago."

"Judging by their already wide eyes and excitement, I would have to say that the children are going to be quite happy." Minerva smiled from her place at the table with the youngest Weasley child in her lap.

The children, as they rose from their slumber were bathed and dressed in new outfits that had been picked up in town and even the Weasley twins, though they tried their hardest to spoil their new clothing, were doing well and looking their best as they became impatient to see what else was in store for them.

"I will be most content when it is all over," Snape joked and yet there was seriousness about him. "I've never been one for parties and I dare say I have no idea what I am doing running one of my own, but as it is expected of my new station, I suppose getting the first out of the way is only the beginning of many more to come." He added with a chuckle.

"And more there shall be!" Dumbledore stated exuberantly. "Severus, I am quite certain you know exactly what to do, you are simply being modest. This is going to be one of the best parties Willow House has ever seen, I can guarantee it!"

"Here, here," The three other men at the table cheered.

"And when can we expect the rest of your guests?" Molly asked cheerfully.

"Shortly, I believe," Snape replied, glanced at his watch and then back at the table and his guests, "Rocco, would you be so kind as to tell me the status of the preparations?" he asked of his steward who sat down at the far end of the table with Arthur and Remus.

"Complete and settled sir," Rocco smiled in response as he stood from his seat, "that is unless you wish for something else and I will be pleased to obtain or accomplish it for you."

"No, no, my good man, if you say all is in order then my mind will be at ease." Snape smiled and sipped at the tea before him.

"Well I am well pleased." Dumbledore smiled broadly.

"And why is that Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Simply because Severus had settled quite well into his position as the master of this house, Harry is a happy active little boy, and I am please to see the house full of life once more. It has been vacant for many years, housing only the Pairywhethers and they remain in the gate house where their family has lived for centuries, but now Willow House is alive again; bright and happy with a new future." Dumbledore explained.

"But the horses and the grounds are well established," Arthur stated in confusion.

"Oh indeed and the estate farms have been well managed by the Pairywhether family, but the great house has been quite neglected for many years after a great aunt of mine passed away. She was a squib and lived in harmony with the muggle villagers and her beloved house elves, but when she died the family found the house and the living it provided to be very old in its ways. I had planned to take it on when I was younger but my position at Hogwarts demanded my constant attention and I was a bit eccentric, as you well know," Dumbledore explained with a twinkle in his eyes. "It was a happy coincidence, in the light of the dark events that occurred, you see, to have Severus in need of a place to let Harry roam and enjoy. I am well content with the decision to have handed you the keys to my families past and I hope that it will be the legacy for Harry and his family for the rest of your days Severus! All that was once mine; I have passed on to you, and seeing as I do not have family of my own, I needed to find myself an heir. I have chosen you, Severus, and Harry, and I am very well pleased." Dumbledore concluded, raised his glass in a salute and Snape smiled down the table at him.

"I am humbled, Professor," Snape smiled. "It is quite an honor and a privilege to be representing your great family."

"Ah, not so great I assure you, but we were what we were," Dumbledore chuckled, "every now and again I do get nostalgic and long for a different time."

"You are welcome to join us here whenever you are feeling nostalgic," Snape stated with a laugh, after a few moments of boisterous cheering.

"I thank you for the invitation, my lord, and I will gladly accept it!" Dumbledore smiled.

"The invitation stands for the rest of you as well," Snape announced to the gathering of guests before him.

Another round of applause and cheering erupted from the assembly and the remainder of the meal passed on pleasantly.


	28. The Party

**A/N: I know that this story is progressing along and yet I am still only just developing. I hope you enjoy this chapter; again it is development and more introductions to new people. There will be many, many new people that will come into Snape and Harry's lives throughout this story.**

Chapter 28: The Party

Shortly after the meal had ended and the party of guests embarked on a stroll through the rose gardens, the first villagers began arriving, bringing with them a crowd of youngsters ranging from infancy to the ages of the eldest Weasleys. Before long the children had scattered about the lawn like a scene from a painting and with a happy heart Snape and the other adults watched on from the tented seating areas that had been arranged for them.

"I remember a time when this estate and this park were once the most sought after gathering spot in the whole county." An elderly woman by the name of Sarah said as she sat with the group. "My father met my mother here. On the weekends the previous owners would open the grounds to the public. It is quite the romantic spot and people around here used to believe the place possessed a power to bring lovers together."

Snape watched as a grin spread across Dumbledore's face.

"It's true," Dumbledore laughed, "my great auntie Stella believed it with her whole heart."

"I dare say, now that you are the new master of the estate it will be up to you to see if the estate holds the same powers it once did," a second woman stated addressing Snape directly. She was a stout woman with golden blonde hair like the sun and who looked to be of the same age as Severus.

"Although I am not looking to replace Harry's mother, I would be happy to see the estate and these fine grounds work their magic for any and all of my neighbours!" Snape smiled.

"Indeed, Willow House is too grand not to have visitors; it has been dormant for far too long." Dumbledore sighed as the sound of children's laughter rolled on the breeze.

"We shall not dwell on the past," Sarah stated hearing the melancholy on Dumbledore's voice, "let us talk of the present and the future. Great things are to come for Willow House, and your boy, Professor, is simply darling. He gets on so well with the other children but his speech is delayed and so very limited. I don't mean to be rude, but is he unwell?" Sarah asked.

"Harry is going through a phase of mutism," Snape answered shortly.

"That is a shame," the woman with the golden hair sighed, "but he seems like such a happy little boy."

"He is," Molly Weasley piped in, "he doesn't need to speak when the language of play radiates out of him. He seems to be taking quite a liking to the new children Severus." She added.

"I am happy to see it," Snape smiled, "perhaps as he becomes more comfortable with the other children, he will speak more."

"He'll speak when he is ready," Dumbledore chuckled as he watched the children ignoring the games and the toys to roll down one of the many hills on the estates large lawn.

"Well look at who has arrived," the woman with the sunny hair stated as a Rolls-Royce pulled up the drive and caught everyone's attention.

"Oh Gabrielle, if it isn't a new suitor its and old one," Sarah laughed finally divulging the young woman's identity.

"Oh mamma, you know I will have the young Mr. Collins before long!" Gabrielle's eyes winkled.

"Collins; from the southern side of the county?" Severus asked in intrigue.

"Oh yes indeed; they are the richest families in the county, or rather they were until you came along." Sarah explained.

"And the second gentleman?" Snape asked as he watched a second vehicle pull up right behind the first.

"That is Mr. Anthony Collins, he is the younger brother of Mr. Jeremy Collins," Gabrielle stated with more excitement as she jumped up from her seat and headed across the path to where the drive began.

"Anthony, I would assume is the object of her affection," Snape laughed.

Sarah nodded.

"Perhaps I should extend the invitation to have them walk the ground to see if the magic is still within it." Snape joked.

"Jolly good idea," Arthur Weasley spoke.

"Perhaps, Gabrielle needs all the help she can get as Mr. Anthony is quite the desirable young man, with his own estate, his own fortune and many other young ladies pining for his attention." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"If anything this shall be entertaining to watch." Dumbledore smiled with something like knowledge glimmering in his eyes.

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "Who is to say the children are to have all the fun at this gathering."

"You've always been quite the scholar when it comes to studying people. Let's see if you can figure out these Collinses!" Dumbledore challenged.

Snape smiled and moved off to greet the new comers to his home.


	29. Unexpected Guests

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, it really means a lot to me. I'm so happy so many people have alerted this story, it's mind boggling to me how popular it has become, more so then any of my other stories, so thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 29: Unexpected Guests

As the afternoon progressed Snape played the role of benevolent host, catering to the children's every whim and assuring the adults that everything was done for the enjoyment of others. People of all shapes and sizes flooded the ground, wandering the gardens and admiring the house. Snape tried to remember the multitudes of people that came and went from the house, but it was simply impossible to remember ever single one of them. Many of them he's seen before in the village, but many came from the surrounding counties to see how the estate had changed. Old and new, young and old, it was an introduction into the society of the north, and Snape was passing with flying colours.

The day passed on peacefully until a regal, yet dark clad man arrived walking up the lane. Following behind him was an equally regal woman and a tiny, mousy, blond hair child. Most of the other guests paid little attention to the new arrivals, and they paid little attention to anyone that may have been below their station. They were greeted pleasantly enough and the little mousy boy, though invited by the rest of the children remained stubbornly and silently at his mother's side. She moved across the lawn and took up a seat near Minerva McGonagall, as if she had recognized her and known her for a very long time, in the shade of one of the large oak tree and the boy sat down beside her in the grass just waiting and watching as the other children played gleefully all around.

Snape watched the man cautiously as he mulled about, occasionally stopping to talk to the odd gentleman before he finally made his way to Snape's side.

"And so the rumors are true, Severus Snape _is_ the vial traitor." Lucius Malfoy stated to Snape alone.

"I beg your pardon sir, but I never betrayed the people that I was truly loyal to." Snape countered, his voice barely a whisper but his tone was harsh and commanding.

"Than you have been loyal to the wrong side," Lucius accused.

"From where I am standing I would beg to differ," Snape stated with a pleasant nod to another young couple that happened to wander by, "what brings you to my home?" Snape asked conversationally as the couple remained within ear shot.

"Word of the open invitation reached our county and I could not believe what I was hearing, so I resolved myself and my family to making the journey." Lucius explained, "How did you come to inherit such a place as this and such a fortune to elevate you, of all people, to the title of the greatest new money in the north?" he asked. "I always thought I'd see you scraping for food along Diagon Alley, so imagine my surprise to see you in a place like this, hosting a party and flaunting the boy-who-lived."

"My inheritance, my land, and my title come from a very dear friend," Snape answered vaguely.

"Surely it was not James Potter and mud blood wife of his," Lucius laughed. "They had to be poor as mud."

"No, indeed it was not, but I happen to know that Harry has inherited a large fortune from them. It is being saved for his future education and living." Snape stated with a straight face but unprepared all the same to divulge any more information to a shady character like Lucius Malfoy.

"You don't trust me enough to divulge your secrets?" Lucius laughed in mock shock. "Very well, tell me about the boy. Will he forever be a useless muggle or are you actually going to let him reach the full potential of his evolved kinds? Either way, it doesn't matter, the boy is marked for death, one way will be quick and the other may drag out but it will also be quick."

"Harry will be given the choice," Snape stated, "when Harry is ready."

"If he survives," Lucius shrugged, "I know where you keep him penned up now."

"I have no doubt that Harry Potter will one day make you swallow your words." Snape stated as calmly and as casually as he could. "I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy."

"You should be," Lucius hissed.

"If you'll excuse me, sir, I have other guests to attend to," Snape stated with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

"Let your servants handle it, I'm not finished with you yet." Lucius stated.

"I apologize but as this is my home, I will not be taking any such orders from the likes of you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape stated, bowed and began to walk away, but Lucius followed. "Our conversation is over sir. I have nothing to say to you and you seem only content to threaten me, so I bid you farewell and enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Snape stated as he spun on Malfoy at once, brought himself up to his full height, bowed slightly again and then turned and walked toward another gathering of guests, leaving Lucius standing in the middle of the lawn.

Not long afterwards, Snape looked over his shoulder after engaging in a conversation with a new group of strangers and saw that Lucius had moved off toward his wife and son. He ordered them to stand and the three of them wandered back down the lane as proudly and as regally as when they had arrived.


	30. The Secret Society Of The North

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you so much to all of you who have been following this story so diligently. I write it because you are all so dedicated to it! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: The Secret Society of the North

The remainder of the party passed without incidence as the afternoon faded to evening and the party goers moved from the out doors to the inside of the great manner house. The halls were filled with music and laughter as the dinner started, cake was the cut and celebrated; for Harry Potter was now officially three and then, as evening descended the party started to break up.

It had been a long day, for all of the children, and as they became sluggish and sleepy their parents gathered them up until the Willow House party were left with the Collinses and a few other newly acquainted couples and their children.

"I am quite content that we might finally all come together for a quiet conversation." The eldest Mr. Collins smiled as he addressed the adults that had been left to congregate in the drawing room as the Misses Pairywhether told stories and played with the children in the vast and elaborately decorated grand ballroom; under the watchful eyes of Lily Evans-Potter.

"Indeed," Dumbledore smiled, "what you may not know, Severus, is that you do not need to worry about Harry's safety from the likes of the dark Lord's followers,"

"Especially the nosey Malfoys," Mr. Jeremy Collins stated and turned his nose up, "I've never seen any merit in the likes of that family, and now knowing what I know, I am not in the least bit surprised."

"You do have very magical neighbours!" one young mother smiled.

"Allow me to properly introduce the magical members of your community, who happen to be present for companionship and assistance should the security at Willow House be breached." Dumbledore smiled.

"Which isn't likely," Mr. Anthony Collins stated.

"You've already met Mr. Jeremy Collins and his wife Susanna and his brother Anthony." Dumbledore stated, "But this is Edward and Millicent Southborough," Dumbledore explained and motioned to the young couple that had always been within ear shot of the conversation that went on between Severus and Lucius.

"Sorry if it seemed like we were eavesdropping earlier today, be we live within the same county as the Malfoys and we've been commissioned by the ministry and Dumbledore to keep an eye on them and their dealings within the community. They think they can sneak back to their estate in the country and not be caught, but we know about all of their movements, all the people they associate with and just how nosey and vulgar they can be. You need not worry about them, they are under constant surveillance." Edward explained.

"It is much appreciated," Snape smiled. "I had no idea."

"And this is Arcturus and Sadie Primm," Dumbledore continued as he motioned to a wise looking man and his young and beautifully pregnant bride. "The Primm family holds a large piece of land and has always been a leading family in the county."

"When the railway first came to our county, my family owned the land where the station was to be place. The government still, to this day, rents that land from us and so have given us our fortune. It remains one of the northern most point and last stop for the children before they arrive in Hogsmead on their way to Hogwarts." Arcturus explained.

"Fascinating," Arthur Weasley stated.

"Indeed, it is our pride," Arcturus smiled.

"And lastly, but certainly not least we have Mary and Almonde Beaufrère." Dumbledore stated.

Snape took a good look at Mary because there was something familiar in the way she looked.

"You are not mistaken," Mary chuckled and Snape jumped, "we learned occulmency together at Hogwarts. I went on to teach it at Beaubaton where I met Almonde but we returned to this country when my family passed on and left the great estate and shipping business to me," Mary explained.

"Mary Wentworth?" Snape asked in shock.

"I am that girl," Mary laughed.

"I can't believe this," Snape stated as he fell into a chair quite overwhelmed.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it and rest assured that we will respect your wishes with regards to magic and Harry. We, most of us, live simply as muggles because of our fortunes and estates demand the cover." Jeremy Collins explained.

"And most of our children are too young to understand just yet," Susanna added with a smile toward her husband. "But they are in a good age bracket to be good and steadfast friends with your dear little Harry."

"And so you have all been commissioned to protect Harry?" Snape asked.

"And to befriend you and help you transition into the life style." Mary explained, "Everyone needs friends Severus, and not people like Lucius Malfoy. He won't give you too many problems with the group of us around."

"I'm glad to hear it," Snape smiled wearily.

"And his magic won't work here because of the secret enchantments." Dumbledore stated dreamily.

"Which is that?" Snape asked.

"The whole of Willow House and the grounds have been enchanted for millennia. No one knows the origins or who placed it here or how it works but it only responds to the master of this land and that is you." Dumbledore explained. "With everything else that I've placed here, you should be as snug as a bug in a rug."

"And Harry will always be protected by the secret magic," Jeremy smiled.

"That does put my mind at ease," Snape stated.

"And at ease we all should be as a party has just ended and we must all drift pleasantly off to sleep." Anthony Collins smiled and stood, "shall we depart brother?" he asked.

"Indeed," Jeremy smiled and the remainder of the guests assembled to leave as well.


	31. A Time To Say A Dieu

**A/N: Hello everyone. I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update this story. Most of you must know that this isn't my primary fandom. That I write almost exclusively in the Hawaii Five-O fandom and that the only reason that I force myself to continue this story is because I refused to leave anything unfinished. Though it will be slow, there will be updates, and eventually I will finish this story.**

**For now, please accept my apologies and enjoy what little I have to offer.**

Chapter 31: A Time to Say a Dieu

With the end of the party came the time of separation and Snape felt it dreadfully as the sun rose on the day after the celebration and he found that his home had been returned to its original state. Dumbledore and McGonagall were slated to leave that very day and by the time the whole of the Willow House party had dinned that morning, preparations were being made to see the two senior most visitors leave the estate.

McGonagall spent the last of her time with Molly and the children, while Dumbledore sought Snape out at once and led his host into the rose gardens where they could get lost in conversation one last time before his departure.

"I am exceedingly please, Severus, with how you have adjusted to this lifestyle. There is nothing more I could wish for and I believe, by making you my heir, you will bring much honor and prosperity to the estate once again. Make this house, and these grounds, into a social haven and mark of prosperity and economy. I know you can do it." Dumbledore stated when he was sure they were alone. "I need not tell you how much I have enjoyed being here and watching you. I believe now that you and Harry will be quite happy and extremely safe." He added with a smile.

"What makes you so sure?" Severus asked.

"You have been given every opportunity to be happy in the light of what has happened. It is time for you to be settled and content. What are you worried about?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am worried for Harry," Snape confessed, "I believe I shall always worry for him. I worry that he will not be happy, I worry that he will never truly open up and speak again, and I worry that the dark forces are out there, I know that they are, and I worry that if Lucius Malfoy can find us, so can every other dark witch or wizard."

"But their magic cannot work here," Dumbledore smiled. "You wish for Harry to be safe and happy?"

"I do," Snape nodded.

"Then the magic of this estate will grant your wishes. You may not see it now but there are forces at work here that are much stronger then any in the world. It is incredible and unfathomable, and I cannot completely explain it myself, but the magic is here as it has always been and because of it, the boy and you will always be safe and happy." Dumbledore restated what he had said before.

"But I cannot keep Harry cooped up here in the house, or hidden away on these ground forever," Snape sighed. "He needs to be free and not caged like an animal."

"And one day he will be capable of defending himself against all the darkness that we all must face." Dumbledore stated. "Until such a time as that, Harry will be protected here and will grow and prosper. He will attend school in the village with all the little children he met and befriended yesterday and he will come to us at Hogwarts when the time is right. The magic stretches far enough, and will always be present with the next in line to inherit it. Harry is established for life. I have seen to it. You need not worry. Your job now is to raise him to be happy, to be a little wizard in do time, and to see to it that he stays on the right and just path. I know you can and I know you will because Lily will always be here with you to remind you of your promise."

"And do you think it right of me to banish all magic from this house?" Snape asked after a few moments of silent contemplation in which he knew that Dumbledore was right and for the first time the full extent of his duties as the Master of Willow House set it.

"You cannot banish it all, it will always be here, but it will help you to ease the fears in the little one. You see this place, as ancient as it is experienced, has a life and a mind of its own. When it feels that Harry is ready, that his mind is opening up to the magic, it will assist you. One day he'll understand and see the wonder in it, but you have made the right decision in keeping him from experiencing it now. He's too fragile. He's afraid and he sees you as the only one that will protect him from all that is frightening. It is a lot for you to live up to, but I have been watching you these four weeks and I believe you ready and completely capable of taking on the challenges."

By this time the two gentlemen had walked the length of the rose gardens and seeing no end to their conversation, and instead of turning back to the house, they headed out toward the river and its banks, and walked along it as it wound its way through the lawn before the house and down further toward the dark forest.

"I do feel more confident." Snape admitted as he saw his reflection in the river.

"Yes, I have noticed it," Dumbledore smiled. "Your manners have not changed, and I hope that they do not, but you are much more confident. You were lost, for a very long time, and now you seem to be found, though there will be a lot to get used to and I know this is not what you imagined for yourself when you were with us at Hogwarts, but I think this is right for you. You have your books, you have access to the areas of study that you enjoy and you have a lot of responsibilities to keep your occupied. You will not be idle here, there is much to be said about your own productivity and you have many families and neighbours who will look up to you and come to you for advice. You have wealthy neighbours that wish to befriend you and help you. So I believe, very heartily, that you are going to be just fine, Severus, and I look forward to my next visit." Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eye.

"But you must go?" Snape asked.

"Oh yes, I have been away from Hogwarts long enough." Dumbledore chuckled. "And I fear that if I stay much longer, I will outstay my welcome, and I do plant to take you up, often, on your invitation to be here with you as a guest; if only to make sure that things are moving along smoothly."

Snape shook his head but chuckled all the same.

"Well, my dear old friend, I suppose we have finally run out of things to talk about. You see, it truly is time for me to leave you. Please have my things sent along with Minerva up to the castle." Dumbledore stated as he stepped closer to the edge of the dark forest where the river disappeared and was known to flow onward toward the lake at the base of the mountain where Hogwarts was situated.

"You are leaving now?" Snape asked in shock, but also in amusement.

"I could you the walk," Dumbledore laughed, "and this is the way by which I arrived, it seems fitting to leave in the same manner." He added, "Minerva can find her own way. She is brilliant and very capable and so, without further a dieu, I will say fair well and until we meet again."

"I expect you with us for holidays!" Snape smiled.

"I will take the opportunity of accepting the invitation and say to you, a dieu until December." Dumbledore said and waved as he disappeared into the trees of the great forest.

Snape shook his head once more at his eccentric friend and turned back to walk along the river back toward his home and the guest that were still waiting there for him.


End file.
